


Galanthus

by hiera



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Mystery, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Le Quartier Rouge est celui des prostitués de luxe. C'est là-bas que les riches notables rencontrent leurs maitresses à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Galanthus est l'un de ses courtisans qui vend ses charmes aux plus offrant. Le jeune homme aux mystérieuses origines ne rêve que de liberté et d'une vie meilleure. Raven son protecteur a des projets plus ambitieux pour eux...





	1. Chapter 1

 

Mon regard se perd dans mon verre de whisky alors que je fais le point sur ma vie. J’ai vendu mon âme à un démon, un fort bel homme qui ne m’a jamais fait le moindre mal et qui prend soin de moi comme si j’étais le plus beau joyau de sa collection. Je n’ai pourtant pas l’impression d’en valoir la peine et parfois je me demande pourquoi il se donne autant de mal pour moi. Qui suis-je pour mériter d’être traité comme une princesse ? Moi qui ne suis qu’une vulgaire putain…

Je suis né dans les Marais, dans une des cabanes colorées derrière les bordels du vieux port. Ma mère était une putain et j’ignore qui est mon père. Il n’a sans doute jamais compté pour elle. Il n’était qu’un homme de plus à qui elle a vendu ses charmes pour quelques misérables pièces. Un homme de passage, peut-être même un étranger. Cela expliquerait pourquoi je suis si différent des autres et que durant toute mon enfance, mon regard s’est toujours porté sur l’horizon, loin de cette maudite cité qui transpire le mal.

Lorsque j’étais enfant, je rêvais de quitter cette cité, aujourd’hui je sais que c’est impossible. De toute façon il n’y a rien pour moi dehors. Ma place est ici. Cette cité est mon enfer sur terre et subir cette existence est ma punition divine. 

 

Je soulève mon verre et observe le liquide ambré avant de l’avaler entièrement. Je sens à peine le whisky me bruler l’œsophage tant je suis ivre. Je pose un peu lourdement mon verre sur le comptoir avant de me resservir seul. J’ai demandé au barman de me laisser la bouteille et j’ai posé devant lui suffisamment d’argent pour qu’il me laisse noyer mon chagrin en toute quiétude.

Alors que je veux porter mon énième verre à mes lèvres, une main se referme sur mon poignet. Je me fige et sans avoir à regarder son visage, je sais que c’est lui. Raven m’a déjà retrouvé. Je pensais pourtant que ce bar miteux serait le dernier endroit où il pourrait me trouver. Il faut croire que ses espions sont efficaces. J’esquisse un léger sourire alors qu’il me prend mon verre des mains. Je ne le regarde toujours pas. Je n’ose pas. J’ai peur de craquer, de fondre en larme et de me jeter dans ses bras pour lui demander pardon.

Il s’assoit à côté de moi, vide mon verre d’un trait puis le pose sur le comptoir. Mon sourire s’élargit lorsque je le vois prendre la bouteille pour la mettre hors de ma portée. Décidément cet homme me connait par cœur.

- Je te demande pardon Raven. 

\- Pourquoi ?

Sans avoir à le regarder, je devine ce léger sourire qui s’imprime à chaque fois sur ces lèvres lorsqu’il prend ce ton. Ce qu’il m’énerve ! Je hais cet homme et pourtant je doute pouvoir me passer de lui. Que ferais-je sans lui ? Raven me protège du monde et surtout de moi-même.

\- Si tu as fini Galanthus, rentrons.

J’acquiesce et me lève. En réalité je suis loin d’avoir terminé et s’il n’était pas venu me chercher, j’aurais sans doute bu jusqu’à la fermeture du bar ou jusqu’à en perdre connaissance.

J’ai un peu la tête qui tourne. Raven le remarque sans doute car il me propose son bras que je prends volontiers. J’adresse un dernier regard à ma bouteille de whisky entamée avant de l’abandonner dans ce lieu sordide qui n’est apparemment plus digne de moi.

Une voiture nous attend à l’extérieur. La sienne. Le cocher descend nous ouvrir et Raven me fait monter en premier.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te balader seul dans les Marais. Galanthus, tu m’entends ?

J’acquiesce avant de poser ma tête contre son épaule tout en lui tendant l’enveloppe contenant mes recettes de la journée.

\- Tu peux compter, je n’y ai pas touché.

Raven la range sans l’ouvrir. Il me fait confiance et sait que je ne le volerais jamais. L’argent ne m’intéresse pas. Tout ce que je veux c’est mourir ou en tout cas oublier que ma vie est un fiasco.

Je finis par fermer les yeux, bercé par les remous de la voiture. Inconsciemment ma main est allée chercher la sienne et Raven a refermé ses doigts sur les miens. Son contacte est doux et chaud, ce qui contraste avec son sourire cruel.

\- C’est la dernière fois que je viens te chercher dans les Marais, Galanthus.

\- Oui.

\- Tu n’y a plus ta place.

\- Je sais…

\- C’est pour ça que je t’ai offert cet appartement dans le Quartier Rouge.

\- Je sais Raven.

Ma réponse ne semble pas le satisfaire car Raven glisse son index sous mon menton avant de me faire tourner la tête vers lui.  Lorsque mon regard croise ses prunelles glaciales, je sens mon estomac se nouer douloureusement.

\- Pourquoi me fais-tu ça Galanthus ? Ne suis-je pas assez gentil avec toi ? Je fais pourtant tout pour te rendre heureux, pour t’arracher un véritable sourire alors pourquoi t’obstines-tu à vouloir me déplaire ?  

Sa voix est très douce, son sourire aussi mais son regard trahit sa véritable nature. Raven est un serpent froid et calculateur qui sait si bien comment manipuler une âme aussi faible que la mienne.

\- Que ferais-je s’il venait à t’arriver malheur Galanthus ? Et Luna ? Tu as pensé à elle ?

Mon estomac se noue douloureusement alors que d’une voix tremblante je lui murmure :

\- Pardonne-moi Raven. Je te promets de ne plus recommencer.

Je baisse piteusement les yeux jusqu’à ce que je sente ses lèvres se presser contre mon front.

\- Non, c’est moi. Pardonne-moi Galanthus de ne pas mieux m’occuper de toi.

Je relève un regard surpris vers lui tout en sentant mon cœur battre soudain plus vite en même temps que mon estomac se noue légèrement. Raven est un séducteur. Je le sais. Avec ses sourires et ses douces paroles, il sait comment me manipuler et obtenir ce qu’il veut de moi. Je le sais et pourtant je n’arrive jamais à lui résister.

\- Raven…

\- Repose-toi, murmure-t-il en pressant son index contre mes lèvres. Je te réveillerais lorsque nous serons arrivés.

J’acquiesce tout en répondant à son sourire. Je me sens comme apaisé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Raven est là et que même si parfois il me fait peur, je sais qu’il ne me fera jamais de mal. Je suis précieux pour lui. Pourquoi ? Je crois que c’est parce que je lui rapporte beaucoup d’argent… non il y a autre chose mais je n’ai pas envie de le savoir.

 

*

 

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque j’ouvre les yeux. Je suis nu dans mon lit et où que mon regard se pose, je ne trouve aucune trace de Raven. Ce démon a encore disparu avec les premières lueurs du jour. J’ai la bouche pâteuse et un peu mal à la tête. J’ai encore une fois abusé du whisky la nuit dernière et je vais le payer cher ce matin.

Je me redresse difficilement, laissant les draps glisser sur mon torse nu. La porte de ma chambre s’ouvre et ma petite servante entre. Elle s’incline poliment puis m’annonce que mon bain est prêt. J’acquiesce et m’extrait lourdement de mon lit. Sans prendre la peine de masquer ma nudité je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et entre dans ma baignoire en prenant garde à ne pas mouiller mes longs cheveux roux.

Ma petite servante arrive alors avec des pinces et des épingles et commence à me les nouer en chignon. Elle parle peu mais est d’une efficacité étonnante pour une enfant de son âge. Elle aussi vient des Marais et je crois qu’elle n’a pas à se plaindre de sa condition. Je la traite bien, je lui offre un toit, une éducation, une table bien garnie mais surtout ma protection. Ici, elle est à l’abri de la violence et de la cruauté des hommes. Elle a aussi la certitude de ne pas sombrer dans la prostitution. J’y veillerais  et le moment venu, je lui trouverais un gentil mari qui prendra soin d’elle mais nous avons encore le temps pour ça. Après tout elle n’a même pas encore atteint la puberté mais cela ne saurait tarder et bientôt les hommes poseront sur elle des regards concupiscents. Il me faudra être prudent si je veux préserver sa pureté et en faire une honnête jeune fille. C’est pour ça que je travaille aussi dur ces derniers temps. Je veux quitter le Quartier Rouge pour m’installer dans un quartier disons plus respectable. Luna pourra ainsi aller à l’école et j’aurais l’esprit plus tranquille quant à son honneur mais aussi son avenir.

\- Tu as fait les pages d’écriture que je t’avais donné hier après-midi ?

Elle hoche la tête avant de murmurer qu’elle les a posés sur mon bureau. J’irais vérifier ses progrès plus tard. Dans les Marais il n’y a pas d’école et rare sont ceux qui savent lire et écrire. Tout ce que Luna sait, c’est moi qui le lui ai appris. De mon côté si j’ai une si bonne éducation et bien…  Je ne sais pas. J’esquisse un léger sourire rempli de tristesse. Je ne sais pas où j’ai appris à lire et écrire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis le seul à avoir naturellement les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus. Dans les Marais on me traitait souvent comme un monstre, une bête curieuse. Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que c’est à cause de mon père ? Après tout, je ne sais pas qui il est. Ma mère était une mère-fille à moitié folle. Une putain d’après certain. Mais quelle fille ne se prostitue pas pour survivre dans les Marais ? Qu’on soit jolie ou laide, qu’on soit une fille ou un garçon, on finit tôt ou tard par y venir et je ne fais pas exception. Mais Luna, elle ne connaitra pas ce triste destin car Raven a accepté que je l’emmène avec moi lorsqu’il m’a fait quitter les Marais.

 

La clochette du vestibule sonne. Je fais signe à Luna d’aller voir de quoi il s’agit et profite de son absence pour me laver dans les moindres détails. Je me dois d’être impeccable pour recevoir mes clients tout à l’heure. Une fois propre, je quitte la baignoire. Luna arrive à cet instant avec une enveloppe posée sur un plateau en argent.

\- De quoi s’agit-il ?

J’attrape une serviette et commence à m’éponger le corps alors que ma jeune servante ouvre mon courrier. Du coin de l’œil je vois Luna froncer les sourcils. Elle a encore un peu de mal à déchiffrer certaines écritures, surtout celle des hommes. Ces derniers s’appliquent rarement même lorsqu’il s’agit d’écrire à leur amant préféré. De mon côté j’ai parait-il une écriture très féminine. Belle et appliquée, elle a quelque chose de très raffinée. Il faut dire que je prends toujours le temps de former correctement chaque lettre. Je ne vois pas l’intérêt d’écrire un message précipitamment surtout s’il est destiné à une personne importante et je n’écris que pour ceux qui compte à mes yeux.  

\- C’est une invitation j’imagine ?

Ma petite servante acquiesce. J’en fais autant. Si elle a tant de mal à déchiffrer le message, j’en déduis qu’il vient de quelqu’un qui a une très vilaine écriture. Je m’assois sur un tabouret en face de mon grand miroir, pose ma serviette en boule sur mes cuisses puis dénoue mes cheveux. Luna pose la carte sur la petite table qui me fait face mais je ne la touche pas. Je suis trop occupé à me maquiller, effaçant petit à petit les signes de fatigue qui marquent mon visage.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Il écrit mal. Il utilise une carte bleue…

Je me penche en avant pour renifler le parfum de l’enveloppe ainsi que celui de l’invitation. L’odeur qui s’en dégage est un savant mélange de médicament et d’eau de Cologne. Ah ! C’est vraiment trop facile !

\- C’est une invitation à diner du docteur Fleming.

Je vois ma petite protégée sourire dans le reflet de mon miroir. J’ai vu juste. Je suis plutôt bon à ce jeu là. Il faut dire que je connais chaque particularité de mes amants pour ne pas dire clients. Raven préfère que j’emploie le premier terme. Il ne veut plus que je me considère comme un prostitué mais plutôt comme un courtisan dont les riches amants subviennent à ses besoins. Je trouve que c’est une jolie façon de voir les choses même si concrètement ma vie n’a pas vraiment changée depuis que je ne travaille plus dans la Lande aux roseaux. La seule différence réside essentiellement dans le nombre d’homme pour qui j’écarte les cuisses et le nombre de billet qu’ils glissent dans une enveloppe à mon attention. Dans le Quartier Rouge, je fais l’amour dans des draps de satin et il est rare que je rencontre plus de trois hommes dans la même journée.

\- Pour quelle heure dois-je être prêt ?

\- Dix-neuf heures, murmure-t-elle avant de prendre une brosse.

Je laisse Luna s’occuper de mes cheveux. Elle aime m’inventer des coiffures chics et sophistiquées. Elle a un certain talent pour ça.

 

\- Que penses-tu de ce rouge à lèvres ?

Elle me fait non de la tête en affichant une petite grimace. Elle a raison. Le docteur Fleming est un homme sophistiqué qui n’aime pas les choses vulgaires. Restons simple.

\- Oublions le rouge alors pour une teinte plus naturelle. Un rose pâle comme celui-ci ?

Le sourire de Luna me conforte dans mon choix. Du noir autour de mes yeux, du fard à paupière, un peu de rose sur mes pommettes et un léger rouge à lèvres.

\- Comment dois-je m’habiller ?

Je soupire tout en observant mon reflet dans la glace. Le docteur Fleming est un homme un peu compliqué avec qui je joue souvent les oies blanches. Je crois que c’est ce qui lui plait. Cette fausse innocence que je feins lorsque nous sommes en public alors que dans l’intimité de la chambre je sais faire preuve d’audace en usant de tout mon savoir faire pour rendre chacune de nos nuits inoubliable.

Ma petite servante termine de me coiffer puis me fait signe de ne pas bouger. À travers le reflet du miroir, je la regarde quitter la salle de bain pour s’engouffrer dans mon dressing. Elle en ressort avec des bas en dentelle, un corset, des gants et des cuissardes blanches.

Je considère un instant son choix avant de lui dire en poussant un petit rire :

\- Si je ne porte que ça, je vais attraper froid en ayant les fesses à l’air.

Elle retient un petit rire puis s’en va me chercher un manteau en fourrure blanche et ainsi qu’une jupe portefeuille blanche.

\- Pas de sous-vêtement ?

Son regard insistant me fait comprendre que ma question est stupide. Malgré son jeune âge, Luna sait parfaitement comment je gagne ma vie. Je lâche un soupire puis commence à enfiler mes bas. Ma petite servante m’aide pour les lacets du corset puis s’amuse à me peindre les ongles en blanc.

\- Tu penseras à t’exercer à la lecture et l’écriture. Et ne te couche pas trop tard. Comme d’habitude la concierge te montera de quoi diner. Et si Raven vient…

Luna relève un regard interrogateur vers moi. Non Raven ne viendra pas. Il ne vient jamais quand je ne suis pas là et ne se montre jamais lorsque ma protégée est dans les parages. D’ailleurs ils ne se sont jamais rencontrer. C’est étrange quand on y pense. C’est comme si Raven n’existait pas. Comme s’il était le fruit de mon imagination. Pourtant il existe bel et bien. Sinon comment aurais-je pu quitter les Marais pour la Lande aux roseaux puis le Quartier Rouge ? Je n’aurais jamais pu le faire seul.

 

Une fois prêt, je me lève et tourne sur moi-même.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Je ressemble à une femme.

Ma voix tremble légèrement. Je suis beau. Je plais beaucoup mais ce n’est pas comme ça que je m’aime. Chaque fois que je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne vois qu’une putain. J’ai pourtant le sentiment au plus profond de moi que je vaux mieux que ça.

\- Galanthus ?

Ma petite servante glisse sa main dans la mienne et la serre doucement. Je lui souris pour la rassurer puis lui dit :

\- Allons regarder tes lignes d’écriture. Nous avons un peu de temps avant que le docteur Fleming ne passe me prendre.

Luna acquiesce et c’est main dans la main que nous nous dirigeons vers mon bureau.  


	2. Chapter 2

Il est très exactement dix-neuf heures lorsqu’on sonne à ma porte. C’est Luna qui va lui ouvrir. Les hommes qui fréquentent le Quartier Rouge et encore plus ceux qui se présentent à mon appartement sont des gentlemen qui ne s’en prendraient jamais à une enfant. Non, ce genre de prédateurs sexuels chasse plutôt dans les Marais, là où il n’existe aucune règle sinon celle du plus fort. Je prends le temps de parfaire mon maquillage en attendant que ma petite servante revienne avec l’enveloppe de mon amant. En fonction de la somme que j’y trouverais, je saurais si je passerais toute la nuit avec lui ou pas.

On frappe à la porte de ma chambre et Luna apparait dans l’embrassure en souriant. J’y réponds en lui faisant signe d’approcher. Elle me tend une enveloppe que j’entrouvre afin d’y estimer l’amour que me porte ce cher docteur. Comme je m’y attendais la somme est à la hauteur de mes espérances. C’est Raven qui sera content. Je range l’enveloppe dans ma boite à bijoux et tends une ampoule rouge à Luna.

\- Tu sais quoi faire avec ? Je vais passer la nuit avec le docteur Fleming. Je ne sais pas encore s’il voudra venir ici ou si nous irons ailleurs. Fais ta lecture avant d’aller au lit et n’oublie pas de te brosser les dents.

Luna acquiesce puis s’en va remplacer l’ampoule de la lampe qui est posée sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Si elle est blanche, c’est que je suis disponible. Si elle est rouge c’est que mon lit est déjà pris. Si elle est éteinte, c’est que je ne travaille pas. C’est un code couleur utilisé par toutes les prostituées du Quartier Rouge et je ne fais pas exception. Après tout peu importe mon appellation, courtisan ou putain c’est la même chose pour moi.

Je quitte ma chambre sans rien emporter avec moi sinon mon manteau en fourrure blanche. Chaque fois que je sors avec un amant, c’est lui qui subvient à mes besoins. Je n’ai qu’à me faire beau et répondre à tous ses désirs. Il n’y a rien de bien compliqué dans ce métier. Il suffit de ne pas avoir d’amour propre et d’être prêt à tout pour de l’argent même si mon cas reste un peu spécial…

 

Lorsque j’arrive dans le salon, le docteur Fleming se lève de son siège en esquissant un sourire et attend que j’arrive à sa hauteur pour me prendre la main et y déposer un tendre baiser. Je réponds à son sourire et échange avec lui les habituelles formules de politesse avant de le suivre jusqu’à sa voiture. Le cocher nous ouvre la portière et je monte le premier. Dès que mon amant s’est installé à mes côtés  je ne me penche vers lui pour déposer un baiser aux coins de ses lèvres. Je sens sa main passer dans mon dos et s’arrêter au niveau de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Je soupire d’aise et alors que la voiture commence à avancer mon regard se porte sur la fenêtre de ma chambre. À côté de la lampe rouge se trouve une silhouette bien trop grande pour être celle de Luna. Sans avoir besoin de voir son visage, je sais qu’il s’agit de Raven et à cette pensée mon estomac se noue légèrement. Ce n’est qu’en sentant le souffle du docteur Fleming dans le creux de mon cou que je reviens à l’instant présent, chassant mes sombres pensées pour me concentrer sur mon client. Ce dernier paie suffisamment cher pour que je fasse l’effort de rendre les prochaines heures agréables pour ne pas dire inoubliables.

 

La voiture finit par s’arrêter devant un restaurant situé à la frontière entre le Quartier Rouge et celui des Affaires. L’établissement est chic et réputé pour sa discrétion grâce à ses nombreux salons privés.  Le docteur Fleming nous a réservé l’un d’entre eux afin que nous puissions diner en tête à tête sans avoir à nous soucier du regard des autres. Je sais qu’il n’a pas honte de moi. Il s’est souvent affiché en ma compagnie en plein jour. Il veut simplement que nous ayons un peu d’intimité et pas uniquement pour nous livrer à quelques plaisirs charnels. Il nous arrive de parler. Très souvent même. J’ai découvert en arrivant dans le Quartier Rouge que mes clients avaient souvent besoin de se confier et j’ai appris à être une oreille attentive. Je suis leur confident et avec moi, leurs secrets sont bien garder. Je ne les répéterais jamais sauf peut-être à Raven s’il venait à me le demander. Mais puisque je ne suis pas certain que mon protecteur existe réellement, ce n’est pas comme si je les trahissais. Et puis comment résister à la requête d’un démon ? Je serais bien mal avisé de lui dire non surtout après lui avoir vendu mon âme.

 

Le salon dans lequel nous nous trouvons est tout ce qu’il y a de plus confortable. Nous allons pouvoir y diner en toute quiétude et sans doute pouvoir nous livrer à quelques préliminaires en fonction de l’humeur de ce bon docteur qui a apparemment eut une journée éreintante.

\- Vous travaillez beaucoup trop Docteur Fleming mais je sais ce qui vous ferait le plus grand bien.

Je me rapproche de lui, suffisamment pour que mon corps entre en contacte avec le sien et qu’il puisse sentir mon souffle contre son oreille.

\- Nous prendrons un bon bain chaud en rentrant et je vous aiderais à vous détendre en vous massant. Je dénouerais un à un tous ces vilains nœuds que vous avez dans le dos et les épaules.

Ma main se pose sur son genou gauche avant de remonter très lentement le long de sa cuisse, attisant un peu plus l’envie que j’aperçois dans le fond de son regard.

\- Et je n’oublierais aucune tension que vous pourriez avoir, où qu’elle puisse se trouver.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que son index vient se glisser sous mon menton. Je souris à mon tour et le laisse m’embrasser, me contentant de répondre à son baiser. Le docteur Fleming est un très bel homme que j’ai plaisir à voir. C’est un gentil garçon même si je le soupçonne de s’adonner à quelques pratiques médicales peu orthodoxes, comme l’avortement. C’est un sujet encore tabou dans notre belle cité même si les prostitués y ont souvent recours. Je n’ai de mon côté pas ce genre de soucis et c’est sans doute une des qualités que mes amants apprécient.

\- Est-ce que vous seriez tenté par une petite mise en bouche avant de commencer à diner docteur ?

Sa main glisse doucement derrière ma nuque et la pression qu’il y exerce ne laisse pas planer le doute quant à ce qu’il aimerait que je lui fasse. Je me penche sur son entrejambe et commence à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture pendant que ses mains courent long de mon dos. Je presse mes lèvres contre la bosse qui déforme le pantalon de mon amant quand soudain la porte vole en éclat alors que des cris résonnent dans le couloir puis dans notre salon privé.

Je me relève précipitamment surpris mais surtout effrayé par toute cette agitation qui me rappelle de très vieux et surtout de très mauvais souvenirs. L’espace d’un instant je me retrouve projeté dans un lointain passé que je pensais avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Je revois ces hommes se jeter sur moi et me prendre tout ce que je possède… Brisant en mille morceaux mes rêves et mes espoirs et faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd’hui… 

C’est l’étreinte rassurante du docteur Fleming qui me ramène à la réalité. Il y a un inconnu étendu sur notre table. Son visage est en sang et il semble inconscient. Des hommes de la garde civile entrent dans notre salon privé et procèdent à son arrestation. Leur supérieur s’approche de nous et s’incline poliment, s’excusant du dérangement que leur intervention à pu nous causer. Je me contente de lui sourire poliment, laissant le soin à mon amant de lui répondre. Quand je suis avec un client, j’évite de parler à d’autres hommes.

Le propriétaire des lieux ne tarde pas à arriver. Le docteur Fleming dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres puis me laisse un instant, le temps de régler quelques détails avec le restaurateur qui semble navré de la tournure que notre soirée à pu prendre. Je crois que nous allons diner dans un autre salon ou peut-être qu’emporter notre repas et le finir à mon appartement serait une meilleure option car je ne me sens plus du tout en sécurité ici.

Je suis encore tout tremblant et je peine à tenir debout. Je reste en retrait en attendant mon client quand l’officier s’approche de moi pour me demander si tout va bien. Je lui adresse un regard surpris avant de répondre à son sourire. Il y a quelque chose chez lui de très rassurant. Peut-être à cause de son uniforme ?

\- Je suis navré que notre intervention quelque peu musclée ait gâché votre soirée, me dit-il d’une voix très douce.

\- Si cela peut rendre nos rues plus sûres.

\- Pardonnez-moi, j’ai négligé de me présenter. Je suis le capitaine Grant, pour vous servir. Je m’occupe de la sécurité du Quartier Rouge.

\- Nous sommes pourtant à la frontière avec le Quartier des Affaires.

\- Mais cet établissement est encore sous ma juridiction.

J’acquiesce d’un signe de la tête tout ayant bien du mal à réprimer ce sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres. Il y a quelque chose dans le regard de cet homme qui… me plait ? Voilà une bien dangereuse pensée. Je m’autorise à avoir parfois de l’affection pour mes clients mais pas pour un parfait inconnu qui ne risque que de m’attirer des ennuies. Car je ne connais que trop bien cet étrange sentiment qui m’envahit alors que mon regard se perd dans les grands yeux noirs du Capitaine Grant. Galanthus, tu files un bien mauvais coton, reprends-toi et comporte toi comme un professionnel.

C’est le docteur Fleming qui me sauve alors que j’étais sur le point de me noyer dans le regard de ce bel officier. Je crois que mon amant a choisi la voie de la sagesse. Nous finirons de diner chez moi. Je recule d’un pas et le laisse échanger quelques mots avec le chef de la garde civile avant de le suivre hors du salon dévasté par cette arrestation quelque peu musclée. Je sens dans mon dos le regard de l’officier qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. J’ignore si je suis flatté ou bien… Je chasse toutes ces dangereuses pensées de mon esprit alors que nous arrivons à la voiture de mon client. Je suis à lui jusqu'au petit matin et je n’ai en aucun cas le droit de penser à un autre homme en sa présence. Surtout qu’il a peu de chance que nos routes se croisent à nouveau.

 

Une fois à l’appartement, le diner est vite expédié. Je crois que le docteur Fleming a en tête tout autre chose et la frustration d’avoir été interrompu avant même d’avoir commencé quoi que ce soit, n’a fait que renforcer son désir. D’ailleurs nous sautons l’étape du bain et du massage pour passer directement à la chambre où il s’installe sur le lit après avoir retirer sa veste. J’aime assez sentir son regard brûlant de désir se poser sur mon corps qui se dénude petit à petit. Ma jupe ne tenait de toute façon que par un simple nœud qu’il lui a été facile de défaire. Ses doigts glissent le long de mes cuisses encore couverte de dentelle avant de se poser sur mes hanches. Il me tire doucement vers lui tout en me murmurant :  

\- Tu es magnifique Galanthus.

Je souris à son compliment et me rapproche un peu plus de lui pour qu’il puisse presser ses lèvres contre mon ventre plat et ferme.

\- Viens.

Je m’assois sur ses genoux et laisse ses mains courir sur mon corps tout en soupirant de plaisir contre ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu la sens ? Me demande-t-il en faisant sans doute référence à la bosse qui se trouve sous mes fesses.

\- Je m’en occupe tout de suite docteur.

Je me relève le temps de me mettre à genoux entre ses jambes déjà écartée et prêtes à m’accueillir. Je souris en voyant son pantalon déformé par l’excitation. En voilà un qui me donne envie d’être un très vilain garçon. Tout en caressant sa verge encore couverte, je relève le visage pour cueillir ses lèvres, soupirant de plaisir entre deux baisers juste pour attiser un peu plus son envie alors que ses doigts se resserrent sur mes bras. Il a envie de moi et je crois que j’en ai moi aussi envie même si je ne sais pas très bien si c’est vraiment avec lui que j’ai envie de faire l’amour. Dans tous les cas c’est lui qui a payé et qui est assis sur mon lit, attendant avec une certaine impatience que je me décide à ouvrir son pantalon pour le prendre entre mes lèvres peintes en rose.

Durant notre baiser, je défais un à un chaque bouton de sa chemise et laisse mes doigts errer sur sa peau, formant des arabesques imaginaires dont moi seul ai le secret. Il grogne un peu mais me laisse faire. Il sait que plus nous attendrons, meilleur sera l’orgasme que je lui donnerais. Et si ce n’était pas le cas, il ne viendrait pas me voir si souvent.

Sa main droite se perd dans ma chevelure rousse, glissant lentement derrière ma nuque sur laquelle il exerce une légère pression. Je souris et baisse le visage vers son entrejambe, pressant mes lèvres humides contre le tissu de son pantalon. Ce que j’y sens est dur, ce doit être douloureux et frustrant d’être ainsi comprimé. Par bonté d’âme, je décide de le soulager un peu en ouvrant son pantalon après avoir desserré sa ceinture. J’entends mon amant soupirer d’aise et je souris en me disant qu’il suffit parfois de pas grand-chose pour rendre un homme heureux.

 

Le grognement qu’il pousse quelques minutes plus tard lorsque mes lèvres se referment sur son sexe tendu est à la fois très masculin et très excitent. Il me donne envie de m’appliquer et de lui faire du bien pour qu’une fois les préliminaires terminées, il ait envie de me le rendre. Peut-être que cette nuit, en me perdant dans ses bras j’arriverais enfin à oublier ces démons qui me tourmentent. C’est avec ce même espoir que je me donne à mes amants, espérant qu’en partageant leurs draps je pourrais oublier cette douleur qui ne me quitte jamais. Raven m’avait promis qu’un jour elle finirait par s’en aller mais force est de constater que malgré le temps, en dépit de tous ces hommes pour qui j’écarte les cuisses nuit après nuit, il y en a un que je n’arrive toujours pas à oublier.

 

Je m’affaire depuis quelques minutes déjà sur le sexe tendu du docteur Fleming, lorsque le goût acre du sperme commence à se faire sentir. Il ne jouira pas dans ma bouche. Comme d’habitude, il m’arrêtera avant de venir, ce qui ne manque pas d’arriver.

\- Viens Galanthus.

Je me relève avec légèreté et retire mon corset avant de venir m’étendre à ses côtés. Je garde mes bas. Je sais qu’il les aime tout particulièrement. Son index et son majeur viennent caresser mes lèvres que j’entrouvre pour lui donner accès à ma bouche. Je les suce goulument comme je l’ai fait précédemment avec son érection que je sens d’ailleurs tout contre moi. Les hommes qui fréquentent le Quartier Rouge aiment prendre leur temps et savent apprécier les préliminaires, pas comme ces sauvages des Marais. Ceux de la Lande aux Roseaux ? Je dirais qu’il y a de tout dans ce quartier à mis chemin entre la vermine et le luxe.

Je gémis contre les lèvres de mon client en sentant ses doigts se presser contre moi. Nous échangeons un sourire avant que nos langues ne se rencontrent dans et hors de nos bouches, mêlant ainsi nos salives qui coulent parfois le long de nos mentons tant nous sommes avides de sexe, lui comme moi. Après tout c’est un très bel homme qui sait remarquablement bien se servir de sa chose. J’éprouve bien du plaisir à passer du temps au lit avec lui, même si je sais que mon cœur ne lui appartiendra jamais. Un autre me l’a déjà volé il y a plusieurs années déjà mais de toute façon je doute que le docteur Fleming soit intéressé par autre chose que mon corps et ces quelques nuits que nous passons ensemble.

Ses doigts sont rapidement remplacés par son sexe tendu. Je m’accroche à ses épaules durant toute la première pénétration en prenant garde à ne pas le griffer, gémissant son nom contre son oreille. Il ne m’a jamais demandé de l’appeler par son prénom, Alexander. Je crois que ça doit l’exciter de m’entendre gémir « docteur ». Derrière ses airs de gentil garçon, il n’en reste pas moins un tantinet pervers mais après tout il est aussi avec moi pour assouvir ses fantasmes et nous avons toute la nuit pour ça. Son enveloppe contenait suffisamment d’argent pour lui donner le droit de disposer de mon corps jusqu’au petit matin et je sais qu’il profitera de chaque minute passé au lit en ma compagnie. Il est encore jeune et vigoureux. Je sais aussi qu’il ne voit personne d’autre en dehors de moi. Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur, au point que je me demande s’il lui arrive de penser à moi lorsqu’il se caresse la nuit, seul dans son lit.

Il se retire avant d’avoir jouit, m’embrasse langoureusement puis m’aide à me retourner sur le ventre. Peu après je sens mes fesses s’écarter doucement et la pression de son sexe contre mon anneau de chair. Je crispe mes doigts sur les draps et recommence à gémir son nom. Parti comme il l’est, il n’est pas prêt de s’arrêter et demain matin j’aurais bien du mal à me lever. C’est de toute façon toujours comme ça après une nuit d’amour avec le docteur. J’ai l’habitude et puis je ne m’en plaints pas vraiment.

 

Le calme est revenu dans la chambre. Dehors le soleil commence à se lever. Le docteur Fleming s’est endormi et de mon côté je sens la fatigue frapper contre mes paupières encore maquillées. J’ai sommeil et en même temps je n’ai pas l’esprit tranquille. Mon sixième sens me murmure qu’il y a quelque chose d’anormal dans la chambre. Je me redresse doucement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller mon amant. Il fait très sombre dans la pièce mais je finis par reconnaitre sa silhouette parmi les ombres. Elle est penchée sur la serviette du docteur et est en train de remettre une clé sur un trousseau.

« Raven… »

Mon protecteur presse son index contre ses lèvres tout en souriant largement. Je n’aime pas quand il fait ça. J’en ai toujours la chair de poule. Il doit le sentir car il efface la courte distance qui nous sépare. Il glisse son index sous mon menton et scrute mon visage avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Rendors-toi. Tu as bien travaillé et tu as besoin de repos. Et puis tu ne voudrais pas qu’il se réveille et qu’il me trouve ici. »

J’acquiesce et me recouche aux côtés de mon amant, laissant Raven disparaitre avec les premières lueurs du jour.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Après une courte nuit, nous faisons une dernière fois l’amour avant de nous quitter. C’est presqu’un devoir pour moi de répondre à l’envie matinale de mon amant, l’insatiable docteur Alexander Fleming que je ne reverrais pas avant plusieurs jours. Dire qu’il me manquera serait mentir. J’ai beaucoup de tendresse pour lui. Il est charmant et très séduisant. C’est un bon amant et j’aime les heures que nous passons ensemble au lit mais je n’en suis pas amoureux. Mon cœur appartient à un autre, du moins ce qu’il en reste. Depuis, je ne me suis plus autorisé à tomber amoureux. Peut-être parce qu’au fond de moi je sais que je ne pourrais jamais aimer un autre homme que David. Et puis lorsqu’on est une putain que peut-on espérer de l’amour ?

Un court soupir traverse mes lèvres alors que je ferme les yeux, tentant en vain de trouver le sommeil. C’est le visage de David qui m’apparait à chaque fois que je commence à m'endormir Je crois que l’incident d’hier au restaurant a ravivé de vieilles blessures. Comme si une porte sur mon passé s’était ouverte dans mon esprit, libérant des souvenirs que j’aurais bien aimé oublier à tout jamais.

 

Je n’ai pas toujours été si triste, ni si désabusé. Il fut une époque où j’étais plein d’espoir et surtout amoureux. J’aimais un homme et je croyais que lui aussi m’aimait. Il s’appelait David. Il était plus âgé que moi de quelques années. Il avait connu la guerre civile et ça l’avait rendu  mélancolique au point qu’il ait eu envie de mettre fin à ses jours en sautant de la falaise qui sépare les Marais de la Colline aux Poètes. C’est de là qu’il venait…

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour où j’ai vu cet homme tomber du ciel. Je ramassais des bigorneaux au pied de la falaise quand je le vis tomber dans un trou d’eau. Il s’en est fallu de peu pour qu’il s’écrase sur les rochers. Au lieu de ça, le destin a voulu qu’il tombe à la mer. Je n’ai pas réfléchis en le voyant. J’ai lâché mon papier et je l’ai repêché. Il avait bu la tasse mais était vivant. Je me souviens que ce jour-là il y avait beaucoup de courant et que j’ai eu du mal à le ramener sur le rivage. C’est entre les racines des palétuviers que je l’ai ranimé et qu’il m’a demandé en ouvrant les yeux si j’étais un ange.

 

Je pousse malgré moi un petit rire nerveux à ce curieux souvenir. Moi ? Un ange ? Avec mes cheveux roux et mes yeux bleus… Je l’étais peut-être à l’époque mais aujourd’hui j’ai vendu mon âme au démon. J’esquisse un sourire rempli d’amertume et me concentre pour tenter de chasser David de mon esprit. Je ne veux plus penser à lui, ni au jour de notre rencontre et encore moins à celui de notre séparation. La douleur est trop vive malgré les années et pourtant quoi que je fasse c’est toujours à lui que je pense.

David était issu d’une bonne famille. Il vivait seul dans une maison au sommet de la Colline aux Poètes. Pour moi qui avais grandit dans les cabanes colorées derrière les bordels  du vieux port, sa demeure avait l’air d’un palais et lui, il était mon prince charmant même si finalement c’était moi qui lui avait sauvé la vie. J’étais devenu sa lumière, sa nouvelle raison de vivre. Il me répétait sans cesse que dès l’instant où ses yeux s’étaient perdus dans les miens, il était tombé amoureux. Moi aussi j’en étais tombé amoureux dès le premier regard. Un véritable coup de foudre. Un conte de fée trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant il dura presque deux ans. Deux ans d’amour et de projets. Deux ans durant lesquels j’ai vécu à la Colline aux Poètes à ses côtés, oubliant un temps mes origines misérables pour partager sa couche et sa vie.

Et puis une nuit tout bascula. Une porte se fracassa et un homme entra dans nos vies. Son père je crois. Dès le premier regard, il me détesta. Non en fait c’était pire que ça. Ce que je vis dans ces yeux ce soir-là, c’était de la haine. Il ne me connaissait pas. Il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir que je venais des Marais et pourtant mon existence lui était insupportable.  Est-ce que c’était parce que j’étais un homme ? Non… L’homosexualité n’est pas un tabou dans cette cité où pullule le vice, en particulier dans les bonnes familles. C’était autre chose. Je crois que ça avait un rapport avec la couleur de mes cheveux et des mes yeux. Ces caractéristiques m’ont toujours porté malheur. Les gens ont souvent peur de moi à cause de ma différence mais paradoxalement c’est ce qui fait mon succès dans le Quartier Rouge. Galanthus, le courtisan aux cheveux roux. La plupart des gens d’ici pensent que ma couleur n’est pas naturelle. J’ai même lancé une nouvelle mode et bien des prostituées ont commencé à se décolorer les cheveux sans parvenir à obtenir ma teinte naturelle. Dès lors j’ai pris l’habitude de dire qu’il s’agit d’un artifice. Le commun des mortels n’a pas besoin de savoir que je suis né avec les cheveux roux. Quant à mes yeux…

Lorsque je les ouvre je constate que le soleil décline à l’horizon. Il commence à faire sombre dans la pièce. Je crois que j’ai fini par m’endormir dans mes larmes. Je m’essuie les joues et les yeux avant de me lever pour m’installer devant ma coiffeuse. Il y a une enveloppe posée près d’un flacon coloré. J'en reconnais immédiatement le sceau. C’est Raven. Quant au petit récipient, il s’agit d’un cadeau de mon protecteur. Je l’ouvre et dépose une goutte du liquide coloré dans chacun de mes yeux. Je porte ensuite mon regard sur le miroir et attends. Mes iris naturellement bleus s’assombrissent pour prendre une teinte plus discrète. J’attire ainsi un peu moins l’attention des gens et surtout celle de mes ennemis.

J’ouvre l’enveloppe pour n’y trouve qu’une adresse ainsi qu’une heure. Raven et ses mystères... J’ai renoncé depuis longtemps à essayer de le comprendre et me contente de lui obéir docilement. Après tout je lui dois tout à commencer par cette vie douce et luxueuse. Et je n'ai pas vraiment à m'en plaindre. Il m'a offert un destin bien meilleur que celui qui m'attendait dans les Marais. Quant aux hommes que je rencontre, ils sont riches et aimables. J'ai dans un sens beaucoup de chance.

Je pousse un profond soupir puis me lève pour commencer à me préparer. Luna ne tarde pas à me rejoindre pour m’aider à choisir ma tenue. Je lui explique que je n’ai pas rendez-vous avec un client mais avec mon protecteur qui d’une certaine manière est aussi le sien même si elle ne l’a jamais rencontré. Je me demande si parfois elle doute de son existence. Dans le fond, est-ce vraiment important ?

Je soigne ma toilette. Je ne rencontre pas un amant mais je sais que Raven déteste que je sois négligé lorsque nous sortons. D’ailleurs il est rare qu’il me donne rendez-vous à l’extérieur et je me demande bien de quoi il s’agit. Tout cela est bien mystérieux mais au final il n’y a rien d’étonnant venant de cet homme.

 

C’est son cochet qui vient frapper à ma porte. Je donne à Luna mes instructions pour la soirée mais aussi pour la nuit au cas où Raven aurait des projets bien particuliers pour moi. Avec cet homme, je m’attends à tout. Je pensais d’ailleurs le trouver dans sa voiture mais cette dernière est vide. Déçu mais également un peu inquiet, je me laisse conduire jusqu’au lieu de notre rendez-vous. Il s’agit d’une sorte de salon de thé discret  mais charmant. Je détaille la devanture tout en me posant mille et une questions. Pourquoi me fait-il venir ici ? J’imagine que je le saurais bien assez tôt.

 

Cela fait presqu’une demi-heure que je suis installé à cette table, buvant du thé à n’en plus finir tout en observant la pluie qui tombe dans le petit jardin intérieur à ciel ouvert. Raven ne s’est toujours pas montré. Il n’est pourtant pas le genre d’homme à arriver en retard et je commence à sérieusement m’inquiéter. Et s’il ne venait jamais ? Et s’il lui était arrivé malheur ? Je sens mon estomac se nouer douloureusement. Que ferais-je sans lui ? Il m’avait pourtant promis de ne jamais m’abandonner. De toujours être là pour moi. De veiller sur moi. Mais peut-être m’a-t-il menti à l’instar de David…

 

Un homme s’approche de moi. Je tourne lentement la tête vers lui et me fige de surprise en reconnaissant le Capitaine Grant. Il semble lui aussi étonné de me trouver là mais reprend rapidement de la contenance et brise le silence en premier :

\- J’ignorais qu’un homme de votre classe fréquentait un salon de thé aussi modeste. Puis-je ?

Je ne réponds pas, je suis bien trop déstabilisé par cette soudaine rencontre qui ne peut être fortuite.

\- Sauf si vous attendez…

\- Personne. Je vous en prie Capitaine Grant. Cela me ferait plaisir de prendre une tasse de thé avec vous.

Le sourire qu’il esquisse me fait complètement fondre avant que je ne réalise ce que je suis en train de penser et surtout ressentir. Mon dieu Galanthus ! Reprends-toi. C’est un homme comme un autre. Et puis ton cœur est déjà pris. Pris et brisé en mille morceaux. Il ne peut en aucun cas battre la chamade dans ta poitrine et pourtant…

Alors que l’officier s’installe en face de moi, j’ose lui demander :

\- Est-ce que vous venez souvent ici ?

\- Presque tous les jours après mon service. Je trouve qu’une tasse de thé est plus désaltérante qu’un verre d’alcool dans un des bars dont raffolent mes hommes.

J’esquisse un sourire poli tout en me disant que cela ne peut être une simple coïncidence.

\- Et vous ? Me demande-t-il avec une pointe de gêne. C’est la première fois que je vous croise ici.

\- C’est parce que c’est la première fois que je viens ici. C'est un ami qui m'a recommandé cet établissement.

\- Et voilà que nous nous rencontrons deux fois en l’espace de deux jours. C’est presque le destin !

Il pousse un petit rire que je trouve adorable avant de réaliser avec horreur que tout chez cet homme me plait. Son sourire, son regard, sa façon de parler… Je n’avais jamais ressenti ça depuis David et j’ai soudain très peur. Raven… pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Et je le sais maintenant du moins j’en suis convaincu, Raven a orchestré cette rencontre. Pourquoi ?

\- Galanthus ? Tout va bien ? Vous semblez bien pâle.

\- La fatigue j’imagine.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?

Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s’accélérer alors que mon estomac se noue douloureusement. Ma raison m’ordonne de refuser et pourtant c’est un timide oui qui traverse mes lèvres alors qu’un sourire un peu idiot se dessine sur mon visage. Je souris comme un adolescent amoureux… Moi qui suis pourtant l’un des courtisans les plus demandé et qui ai l'habitude de faire tourner la tête aux hommes, me voilà complètement désarmé face à ce bel officier. Galanthus je t'en prie reprends-toi par pitié !

\- Venez.

Il se lève le premier et je l’imite, glissant ma main dans la sienne pour y prendre appuie. Je prends ensuite son bras et le suis jusqu’à sa voiture. S’il m’embrasse, je ne le repousserais pas. Et si l’envie lui prend de me faire l’amour, je ne lui dirais pas non. J’en ai envie et puis je crois que ça m’arrangerait qu’il me traite comme la putain que je suis. Il est gentil avec moi et j’espère qu’il le fait pour avoir le droit à mes faveurs. Tout serait tellement plus simple s’il se comportait comme n’importe quel autre homme et pas comme un gentleman.

Il s’installe à mes côtés et peu après la voiture démarre. Il garde ma main dans la sienne et ce que je vois dans son regard n’est rien d’autre que de l’inquiétude. Mon dieu… se pourrait-il qu’il s’intéresse réellement à moi en tant qu’être humain ? Capitaine Grant je vous en pris ne soyez pas si gentil…

\- Je suis navré de vous ennuyer Capitaine Grant.

\- Vous ne m’ennuyez pas. J’aurais été inquiet de vous laisser repartir seul.

\- Je crois qu’il s’agit juste d’un peu de fatigue. J’ai peut-être bu un peu trop de thé. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

\- Oui peut-être.

Nous rions tout les deux sans trop savoir pourquoi et l’espace d’un instant une certaine complicité s’installe entre nous. Je n’avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça depuis David. Il n’y a aucune gêne, juste de la pudeur et de la retenue.

Sa voiture s’arrête devant mon immeuble et je pousse malgré moi un soupir déçu qu’il semble relever. D’abord surpris, il finit par esquisser un sourire énigmatique qui me plait bien. De toute façon je crois l’avoir dit mais tout me plait chez cet homme.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais vous inviter à prendre le thé avec moi demain après-midi. Disons à la même heure ? Sauf si… cela vous est interdit ou que vous n’en avez pas envie.

\- J’en serais ravi !

J’ai parlé trop vite et avec une précipitation qui ne me ressemble pas. D’ailleurs j’en rougis ce qui le fait sourire. Je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il y ait de la moquerie, juste… de la tendresse ? Est-il possible d’éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu’un qui se prostitue ?

 - Alors retrouvons-nous demain.

Il ouvre la portière et descend avec moi, me raccompagnant jusqu’à l’entrée de mon immeuble sans en franchir le seuil. J’hésite sur la conduite à tenir puis finis par lui demander d’une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Vous voulez peut-être monter un instant ?

Le capitaine Grant parait surpris mais finit par esquisser un sourire rempli de douceur. Il glisse une main dans la mienne et la porte à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Ne croyez pas que c’est l’envie qui me manque mais vous avez l’air épuisé et je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps. Reposez-vous et voyons-nous demain.

J’acquiesce d’un hochement de la tête, surpris et charmé par sa réponse.

\- J’attendrais avec impatience le moment de nous revoir Galanthus.

Il presse à nouveau ma main contre ses lèvres puis s’en va, presque précipitamment comme s’il redoutait de changer d’avis ou qu’il avait honte de son audace. Je le regarde s’éloigner, monter dans sa voiture et disparaitre au coin de la rue. Je porte alors ma main à mes lèvres sans savoir si j’ai peur ou si j’en ai envie mais surtout si j’ai le droit d’aimer à nouveau.

 

Cette nuit-là, aucun client ne partage mon lit. Je ne trouve pas pour autant le sommeil. Je ne fais que penser au Capitaine Grant mais aussi à David. Je n’ai jamais autant pensé à lui et à nous bien qu’il n’y ait plus de nous depuis longtemps. D’ailleurs qu’est-il devenu ? A-t-il refait sa vie ? S’est-il finalement jeté depuis le haut de cette falaise ? Pense-t-il parfois à moi ?

Un profond soupir traverse mes lèvres alors que j’ouvre les yeux tout en murmurant :

\- Tu es bien cruel Raven.

Le sens le lit s’affaisser à côté de moi puis une main se glisser dans mes cheveux roux.

\- Je pensais te faire plaisir, murmure-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux et sens alors une larme rouler sur ma joue. Raven la cueille délicatement et sans avoir besoin de le regarder, je sais qu’il doit sourire comme le démon qu’il est, fier du vilain tour qu’il m’a joué.

\- Souviens-toi Galanthus, tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour ton bien. Mais surtout tout ce que je veux c’est t’arracher un véritable sourire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’ainsi sont les termes de notre contrat. Celui que nous avons passé dans les Marais après que David ait tenté de te tuer.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Le capitaine Grant et moi avons pris l’habitude de nous rencontrer plusieurs fois par semaine. Si cela avait été possible, je crois que nous nous serions vus tous les jours mais son travail le rend parfois indisponible. En effet il est responsable de la sécurité du Quartier Rouge et dirige une caserne composée d’une cinquantaine d’hommes qu’il doit tenir d’une main de fer pour éviter tout abus et débordement. Nous sommes dans le quartier des plaisirs le plus luxueux de la cité et la tentation est plus forte ici qu’ailleurs. La semaine dernière il a d’ailleurs  dû sévir et faire fouetter des soldats qui avaient usé de leur statut et de menaces pour soutirer gratuitement des faveurs à des prostituées fraichement arrivées dans le quartier. Il existe vraiment des hommes sans scrupules et nous avons beaucoup de chance d'avoir le capitaine Grant pour garantir notre tranquillité.

Ce n'est pas parce que nous monnayons nos charmes que nous n'avons pas le droit au respect. C'est souvent ce que j'explique aux jeunes prostitués qui arrivent ici. La plupart viennent de la Lande aux Roseaux où la violence est leur lot quotidien. J’en sais quelque chose pour y avoir exercé pendant quelques années, mais au sein du Quartier Rouge les choses sont bien différentes. Ici nous sommes tous des objets de fantasme très convoité qu’on traite avec délicatesse. Même les prostitués qui travaillent en maison close ne sont jamais molestées par qui que ce soit d’autres que leur protecteur et uniquement en cas de faute grave ce qui est extrêmement rare.  D’ailleurs il n’y a pas beaucoup de différence entre une maitresse, un courtisan ou bien une prostituées. Nous vivons tous dans le luxe et je dirais que ce qui nous distingue réside essentiellement dans le lieu où l'on exerce et le nombre de client que nous avons. Une prostituée travaille en maison close et reçoit un certain nombre de client par jour et par nuit. Un courtisan comme moi exerce à domicile et n'a qu'une dizaine de clients, tous pour la plupart réguliers. Quant aux maîtresses, elles n'appartiennent qu'à un seul homme, souvent marié. Pour ma part je n'aspire pas à devenir le compagnon illégitime d'un seul homme. Le faire serait m'enchainer au Quartier Rouge et je n'envisage pas d'y finir ma vie. Du moins telle est la volonté de Raven. Qu'est-ce que mon protecteur à exactement en tête pour moi ? Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a promis un jour la cours royale pour ne pas dire impériale. Je n'ai personnellement pas une telle ambition mais puisque c'est ce qu'il désire, je me plierais à sa volonté. Après tout, je lui dois tant pour ne pas dire tout.

 

Il est rare que je me lève si tôt mais je dois déjeuner avec le capitaine Grant et pour lui, je veux bien sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil ou encore annuler mes rendez-vous de la veille afin d'avoir la certitude d'être frais et présentable. J'ai de toute façon renoncé depuis longtemps à être raisonnable et je n'ai qu'un seul désir, qu'il se décide enfin à m'étreindre car pour le moment il n'a jamais rien tenté. Je dois avouer que c'est assez étrange pour moi de passer autant de temps avec un homme sans que nous n'ayons eu aucun rapport sexuel. Pas même un baiser ! Il n'y a que sur ma main ou mes doigts qu'il s'autorise à presser ses lèvres et plus il me fait languir, plus je succombe à son charme. J'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent amoureux, guettant ses messages et soupirant jusqu'à notre prochain rendez-vous. Tout cela joue évidemment sur mon humeur et elle n'a jamais été aussi bonne au point que je ne m'enivre plus. C'est Raven qui doit être content. Je respecte ma promesse de ne plus aller boire dans les bars sordides des Marais. Je travaille bien, je suis obéissant et je n'ai pas le souvenir de lui avoir fait le moindre caprice depuis que j'entretiens cette relation si particulière avec ce bel officier. Raven a fini par trouver le moyen de me redonner le sourire et le goût à la vie alors je le lui rends bien.

Je n'en ai pas pour autant oublié David. Parfois je me sens coupable d'avoir le cœur qui bat pour un autre. Lui que j'ai tant aimé... Mais il faut bien que je me fasse une raison. Notre histoire est terminée depuis longtemps. Depuis ce fameux soir où il a tenté de me poignarder et que je suis tombé de la falaise... à moins qu'il ne m'y ait poussé ? En tout cas il faut croire que l'heure de ma mort n'était pas arrivée puisque comme lui deux ans plus tôt, je ne me suis pas écrasé sur les rochers. Je suis tombé à la mer comme par une ironie du destin...

 

Comme lors de nos précédents rendez-vous, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à passer du temps avec mon bel officier. Nous parlons à chaque fois de tout et de rien, apprenant ainsi à nous connaitre mutuellement. J’ignore pourquoi mais je me sens suffisamment en confiance avec lui pour me livrer un peu sur mon passé. Je ne lui ai encore jamais parlé de David. Le sujet est aussi délicat que douloureux mais le capitaine sait que je viens des Marais et que je ne connais pas mon père. Je lui ai brossé un vague tableau de mon parcours depuis les sordides bordels du Vieux Port à ceux de la Lande aux Roseaux jusqu’à mon arrivée au Quartier Rouge. Je crois que peu de travailleurs du sexe peuvent se vanter d’avoir connu une telle ascension mais ce miracle je le dois à Raven même si je n’ai jamais mentionné son nom. Je sais que mon protecteur aime agir dans l’ombre et ne se montre que si nécessaire.

Nous en sommes au dessert lorsque le capitaine Grant me demande :

\- Galanthus, que faites-vous après-demain pour la fête de la cité ?

\- Je n'ai rien prévu en particulier. Je ne célèbre jamais cette fête. Dans les quartiers des plaisirs, elle passe complètement inaperçue mais j'ai ouïe dire que l'évènement était impressionnant au-delà de nos murs.

\- C'est exacte et en tant que Capitaine de la Garde Civile du Quartier Rouge, je suis invité au défilé qui va traverser le Quartier des Affaires. Autant vous dire qu’en tant qu’officiel j’ai le droit à une place en tribune. Certes modeste mais il est agréable de pouvoir assister aux festivités assis en hauteur plutôt qu’au milieu de la foule.

Sa main vient chercher la mienne alors que je sens dans ma poitrine mon cœur s’emballer.

\- Galanthus, si je vous dis tout ça c’est que…

Il presse ses lèvres contre ma main tout en souriant presque timidement avant de reprendre :

\- J'aurais aimé vous avoir à mes côtés pour ce défilé.

Je sens mon estomac se contracter en même temps qu'une étrange excitation commence à m’envahir. Un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage à l'idée de quitter même quelques heures le Quartier Rouge pour un endroit meilleur. Malheureusement la triste réalité se rappelle rapidement à moi. Je ne suis pas un citoyen ordinaire. Je n’ai pas le même droit de circulation que le commun des mortels. Je suis né dans les Marais et même si j’ai réussi à quitter ma misérable condition, je n’en reste pas moins une putain condamné à errer dans les quartiers des plaisirs que sont le Quartier Rouge et la Lande aux Roseaux. Bien évidemment, je peux me rendre dans les Marais même si Raven me l’a interdit, mais franchir les portes qui séparent le vice des honnêtes gens… je ne pourrais jamais le faire sans une onéreuse autorisation écrite. Quant à être inscrit au registre des citoyens, je ne préfère même pas y penser. Si cela était possible, je crois que Raven aurait fait le nécessaire depuis longtemps et puisque je suis toujours bloqué au Quartier Rouge, j’imagine que c’est bien parce que mon protecteur n’a pas encore trouvé une solution pour me conduire là où il m’a promis de m’emmener…

\- Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas Capitaine.

\- Oh... mais pourquoi donc ?

\- Comme vous le savez, je suis originaire des Marais et c'est déjà une chance pour moi d'avoir pu en sortir. Aujourd'hui je n'ai l'autorisation de circuler qu’entre les Marais, la Lande aux Roseaux et le Quartier Rouge...

\- Je vois, murmure-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire. C'est effectivement un problème à moins d'être l'ami du responsable de la Garde Civile du Quartier Rouge qui en contrôle les entrées et les sorties.

Son sourire s'étire un peu plus alors que je sens mon cœur se soulever de joie. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Mon dieu... je me sens tellement stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé moi qui me vante d'être si intelligent. Je ne suis qu'un idiot !

\- Ô Capitaine ! Ce serait avec plaisir que je vous y accompagnerais si vous me promettez que cela ne vous causera pas de tort.

\- Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour ça.

Il porte à nouveau ma main à ses lèvres et y dépose un tendre baiser. Je le regarde faire en me languissant du jour où il se décidera à m'embrasser et peut-être plus.

\- Je passerais vous prendre à neuf heures si cela ne fait pas trop tôt pour vous.

\- Non, ce sera parfait Capitaine. Comment dois-je m'habiller ? Je n'ai jamais assisté à un défilé ! Je ne suis jamais allé dans le Quartier des Affaires, j’en ignore complètement les codes vestimentaires et je ne voudrais pas vous faire honte.

Il esquisse à nouveau un sourire qui me fait fondre avant de tendre la main vers mon visage. Il frôle ma joue sans réellement la toucher puis remet une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas quant à votre tenue. Quoi que vous portiez, vous êtes toujours magnifique Galanthus.

Je rougis comme un adolescent. Je suis pourtant habitué à être complimenté à longueur de journée mais ce que les autres hommes pensent ou disent de moi ne m'intéressent pas. Tout ce qui compte c'est cet homme qui me parait si proche et qui pourtant s'avère d'une certaine manière inaccessible.

 

Après notre déjeuner le capitaine Grant me raccompagne chez moi et comme à son habitude, il ne me touche pas. Pas un baiser, pas un geste déplacé. Je finis par en être frustré et en même temps j'aime sa galanterie. Elle me rappelle celle de David qui était si charmant avec moi jusqu'à ce que son père entre dans nos vies. Et je veux croire que mon David n'a pas voulu me faire du mal. Qu'il n'a simplement pas eu le courage de s'opposer à sa famille et qu'il m'a malgré tout aimé. Que nos deux ans d'amour étaient vrais...

 

*

 

Je ne suis pas un citoyen comme les autres. Je suis une putain. Dans cette citée, être une putain est un bien meilleur statut que celui d’habitant des Marais. Quand on vit dans la mangrove qui borde l’océan autour du Vieux port, on est considéré comme un indigent. Un sous-homme. Il parait qu’il n’en a pas toujours été ainsi. Que le précédent roi considérait tous les habitants de sa cité et des alentours comme égaux mais depuis que l’Empire a annexé notre Royaume et que l’Usurpateur a accédé au trône, beaucoup de choses ont changé. C’est ce qu’on m’a raconté mais j’ignore si l’herbe était vraiment plus verte autrefois. Je n’ai connu que la misère, le mépris et la ségrégation. Moi peut-être plus que les autres à cause de ma différence. Galanthus, l’enfant aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus, maudit à sa naissance car né pendant une éclipse lunaire. Mauvais présage d’après les sorcières des Marais. C’est peut-être ce qui a rendu ma mère folle et qui lui faisait prétendre que sans l’Empire, elle serait devenue princesse et peut-être même reine. Les gens la moquaient tous et plus encore les hommes qui lui passaient dessus pour quelques misérables pièces. Un piètre exemple pour l’enfant que j’étais mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il est bien difficile de survivre autrement qu’en se prostituant dans les Marais. Son salaire de serveuse suffisait à peine à nous nourrir et quand bien même elle n’aurait pas voulu vendre son corps, on ne lui demandait pas toujours son avis. Mieux valait accepter quelques pièces en compensation d’un viol que de n’avoir rien pour nourrir son enfant que ses larmes et son sang.

C’est en pensant à toutes ces choses que j’ai franchies la porte séparant le vice des honnêtes gens. Quitter le Quartier Rouge même pour quelques heures, c’est un peu comme une victoire sur mes origines et sur tous ces gens qui m’ont toujours craché dessus.

 

C’est au bras du capitaine Grant que je m’installe dans les tribunes des officiels situé sur la Grande Place du Quartier des Affaires. D’ici, je peux voir au loin la muraille qui sert de frontière avec la zone dédiée aux vices et je ne peux m’empêcher d’esquisser un léger sourire en y posant mon regard. Il me faudra y retourner mais je sais désormais que ma condition n’est que temporaire et plus que jamais je crois en l’avenir que Raven m’a promis.

Si aujourd’hui je suis plein d’espoir, c’est grâce au capitaine Grant. Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps et lorsque je suis avec lui je me sens capable de tourner la page. Celle de ma triste histoire d’amour avec David. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas être plus clair au moment de notre rupture. Et cette dernière aurait pu me coûter la vie.

 

Le défilé commence par un cortège d’impériaux. Lorsque mon regard se pose sur ces hommes venus d’ailleurs, je ne peux m’empêcher de sentir une sorte de colère grandir en moi. J’ignore pourquoi mais ils me dégoutent. Peut-être parce que je suis convaincu qu’ils sont responsables de tous nos malheurs donc par extension des miens. Il faut dire que ma mère m’a appris à les mépriser et je suis d’ailleurs bien content de n’avoir jamais eu à écarter les cuisses pour aucun d’entre eux.

\- Tout va bien Galanthus ?

J’adresse un sourire rassurant au capitaine Grant qui serre doucement ma main. Il n’a pas l’air d’avoir honte de s’afficher en ma compagnie. Il faut dire que personne n’est sensé savoir que je suis un courtisan et l’homosexualité n’étant pas mal perçu dans notre cité, il n’y a donc rien de choquant à notre proximité.

\- Je ne suis pas un fervent partisan de l’Empire, Capitaine.

\- Ils sont pourtant ceux qui ont mis fin à la Guerre Civile.

\- Mais n’en étaient-ils pas à l’origine ?

Le capitaine Grant esquisse un sourire qui en dit long sur sa pensée.

\- Pardonnez-moi si j’use de mon devoir de réserve pour ne pas vous répondre clairement sur le sujet. Après tout j’appartiens à la Garde Civile et il serait mal venu pour un officier de critiquer l’Empire.

\- Je vous pardonne si vous pardonnez mon franc parlé. Habituellement je ne discute jamais politique. C’est très mal venu de la part d’un courtisan.

\- Mais cela ne me pose aucun problème bien au contraire je suis agréablement surpris de découvrir cette facette de votre personnalité. Vous êtes décidément un homme bien surprenant Galanthus.

Je me contente de sourire tout en tournant mon regard vers le défilé afin de ne pas trop rougir à ses compliments. Il n’y a décidément que cet homme pour me faire réagir comme une jeune pucelle. Lui aussi sourit. Il aime tout autant que moi ce jeu de séduction que nous avons instauré entre nous. Compliments, regards langoureux, caresses chastes… J’ai le visage qui s’empourpre encore plus à cette pensée jusqu’à ce que mon regard se pose sur ce cavalier qui arrive en tête du cortège suivant…

 

Quand on a goûté au Paradis, regagner l’Enfer est encore plus douloureux. Cette douleur vive que j’ai dans la poitrine en regardant cet homme en uniforme blanc se rapprocher de nous, je pensais que je ne la ressentirais plus jamais. Je croyais qu’elle avait disparu ou bien qu’elle s’était atténuée avec le temps et la présence du capitaine Grant. Mais force est de constater que je suis en train de suffoquer et à deux doigts de fondre en larme.

\- Galanthus ? Tout va bien ?

Ma main s’est crispée sur celle du capitaine et sans le regarder ni même répondre à ses questions, je lui demande d’une voix tremblante :

\- Qui est cet homme ? Celui qui est en tête de ce cortège ?

Le capitaine Grant a l’air surpris et inquiet. Je crois qu’il y a de quoi car l’expression de mon visage a complètement changé.

\- Il s’agit de la Garde Royale et vous avez à sa tête le colonel Iscariote, héros de la Guerre Civile et fils du Grand Maréchal.

Ma gorge s’assèche subitement alors que mon estomac se noue un peu plus. Colonel Iscariote ? Héros de la Guerre Civile ? Fils du Grand Maréchal ? J’ignorais tout cela mais peut-être que si je l’avais su plus tôt j’aurais mieux compris certaines choses. Parce que cet homme à la tête de la Garde Royale n’est autre que mon David…

 


	5. Chapter 5

David aussi m’a vu. Cela n’a duré qu’une poignée de secondes mais c’était comme si le temps s’était arrêté autour de nous. En dépit de mes yeux assombris par mes gouttes colorées et du voile qui couvre mes cheveux, il m’a reconnu et sait à présent que je suis vivant. Je frémis à l’idée qu’il puisse se lancer à ma recherche, me traquer et me trouver pour en finir définitivement. J’ai peur et en même temps je crois que je me languis de le revoir et de plonger une dernière fois mon regard dans le sien, juste pour être fixé sur la nature de ses sentiments. Je crois que j’ai besoin de savoir s’il m’aime encore ou s’il me hait pour une obscure raison. Et si c’est de sa main que je dois mourir, j’accepterais mon triste destin sans lutter.

 

Le défilé est terminé et je suis à présent assis au bord de la fontaine de la Grande Place. Je regarde les passants sans vraiment les voir, me posant mille et une questions sur mon existence. J’ai l’impression d’être tiraillé entre un passé trop douloureux qui se rappelle constamment à moi et un bonheur que j’espère atteindre avec cet homme que j’ai rencontré et que je côtoie depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Un léger sourire rempli de tristesse se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes qui menacent de couler à tout moment. Je souffre et je suis complètement perdu. Je sens la mélancolie et le mal de vivre m’envahir à nouveau. Je suis vide et dévasté à l’intérieur, comme si tout ce que le capitaine Grant avait réparé ces dernières semaines, s’étaient brisés à l’instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur David.

 

C’est le parfum d’un lys qui me ramène à la réalité. Je relève lentement les yeux vers le capitaine Grant qui me tend une fleur blanche. Je l’accepte en esquissant un sourire qui se veut le moins triste possible.

\- Il est de coutume d’offrir un lys blanc, symbole de la royauté, le jour de la fête de la cité.

\- Et à qui la destine-t-on en général, capitaine Grant ?

\- À un être cher.

Je sens une douce chaleur m’envahir alors qu’un sourire sincère apparait enfin sur mes lèvres. Cet homme est si gentil et je n’ose croire qu’il puisse lui aussi partager les sentiments qu’il est en train d’éveiller chez moi.

\- Galanthus, dit-il en s’asseyant à mes côtés. Je suis navré de vous avoir causé de la peine.

J’écarquille les yeux de surprise sans comprendre mais il me fait signe de le laisser finir.

\- Vous inviter au défilé militaire qui célèbre la fête de la cité n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Moi qui voulais vous rendre heureux, je crains d’avoir gâché votre première journée en dehors du Quartier Rouge. Le cœur et l’intention y étaient pourtant. J’aime vous voir sourire et je m’en veux terriblement de vous avoir causé de la peine d’une manière ou d’une autre mais surtout involontairement.

\- Non ! Ne vous excusez pas Capitaine. Vous avez été merveilleux, c’est moi qui…

\- Je sais, me coupe-t-il en serrant délicatement mes mains dans les siennes. J’ai bien vu comment vous regardiez les impériaux et les gardes royales. Depuis que l’Empire a annexé notre cité, ces deux corps d’armée se sont rendus coupables de nombreux crimes envers les gens de la mer dont vous faites parti. Après tout c’est ainsi qu’on nommait autrefois les habitants de la Lande aux Roseaux et des Marais. Je comprends l’aversion que vous pouvez avoir envers l’armée et je suis content que vous ne regardiez pas la Garde Civile de la même manière… et surtout moi.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le capitaine Grant se penche lentement vers moi. Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine alors que je retiens inconsciemment ma respiration. Ses lèvres semblent hésiter et c’est à la commissure des miennes qu’il dépose son baiser avant de se relever vivement en déclarant :

\- Cette journée à l’extérieur est la votre. Il y a un jardin public non loin où nous pourrions nous y promener avant d’aller déjeuner quelque part.

J’ai le visage aussi rouge que le sien et c’est un sourire heureux qui est désormais dessiné sur mes lèvres. Son baiser n’était peut-être pas tout à fait celui que j’attendais mais il a eu le mérite de chasser ma peine et mes sombres pensées.

\- Montrez-moi ce jardin Capitaine.

\- Je crois que vous pouvez désormais m’appeler Frédéric. En tout cas, cela me ferait plaisir.

D’abord surpris, mes lèvres s’étirent un peu plus avant que je ne murmure timidement :

\- Très bien Frédéric. Emmenez-moi où vous voulez. Je suis prêt à vous suivre en toute confiance.

Car je sais que vous ne me ferez jamais du mal et que ce qui vous importe est de faire de cette journée, un moment exceptionnel pour moi et peut-être pour nous...

 

 

Alors que le soleil se couche à l’horizon, je rentre au Quartier Rouge avec la tête pleine de souvenirs. Frédéric a su me changer les idées et me rendre le sourire, me faisant oublier David pour un temps. Peut-être que son fantôme viendra me hanter dans la nuit mais pour l’heure, tant que mon beau capitaine est à mes côtés, j’arrive à oublier ma peine et mes tourments.

La voiture du capitaine Grant s’arrête en bas de mon immeuble et comme à son habitude, il m’accompagne jusqu’au hall d’entrée sans oser aller plus loin. J’ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Après ce que nous avons vécu aujourd’hui et ce chaste baiser qu’il m’a donné, peut-être consentira-t-il enfin à monter jusqu’à mon appartement. J’espère qu’il en aura l’audace. De mon côté je n’attends que ça et j’ose même lui demander d’une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Est-ce que cette fois-ci vous me ferez le plaisir de monter un moment ?

Frédéric me fixe un court instant avant de jeter un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de son cocher. Il semble hésiter mais finit par me sourire avant de murmurer :

\- Avec plaisir. J’ai de toute façon un cadeau pour vous.

J’ai le cœur qui bat un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort alors que mes doigts se crispent sur le bras de mon bel officier. À chaque marche que nous montons, je sens mon estomac se nouer un peu plus. Je suis pourtant un professionnel du sexe mais ce soir, je me comporte comme une jeune pucelle et j’ai peur du moment où je me retrouver seul avec lui. Je sais que Luna ne quittera pas sa chambre alors que nous restions dans le salon ou que nous allions directement dans ma chambre, cela ne fera aucune différence car d’une manière ou d’une autre je compte me donner à lui en espérant qu’il ne me repoussera pas.

J’ai la main qui tremble lorsque je tente d’insérer ma clé dans la serrure. Frédéric sourit et me la prend délicatement pour nous ouvrir. Il entrelace ensuite nos doigts et me guide à l’intérieur de mon propre appartement.

\- C’est magnifique et tel que je me l’étais imaginé. Vous êtes un homme de goût Galanthus.

\- Je suis ravis que mon intérieur vous plaise, du moins pour ce que vous pouvez en voir pour le moment.

Mon regard et mon sourire en disent long sur ce à quoi je pense exactement et je crois qu’il comprend où je veux en venir car il se laisse guider jusqu’au salon. Nous nous asseyons dans un canapé, l’un tout contre l’autre. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses même si je suis impatient de connaitre un peu plus cet homme qui me fait tant languir et qui semble être le seul capable de me faire oublier David.

\- J’ai été heureux de partager cette journée avec vous Galanthus.

\- Moi aussi Frédéric. Quitter même pour une seule journée le Quartier Rouge… comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

\- En acceptant simplement ce cadeau.

Je lui adresse un regard surpris alors qu’il sort de la poche intérieur de son uniforme une enveloppe. Je la prends et l’observe avec attention avant de l’ouvrir pour en découvrir le contenu.

\- C’est un laissez-passer. Il vous permettra de circuler librement entre les quartiers des plaisirs et le reste de la cité. Du moins les quartiers populaires et certains quartiers bourgeois.

Je relève lentement les yeux vers le capitaine Grant qui pose une main contre ma joue pour effacer avec son pouce une larme qui trahit mon émotion.

\- Frédéric…

\- Ne dîtes rien. Et surtout ne me demandez pas pourquoi car je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je fais ça.

Il marque un court silence comme s’il cherchait ses mots avant d’ajouter :

\- Non en réalité je sais pourquoi je fais ça mais je ne voudrais pas vous embarrasser avec ce genre de chose.

\- Jamais vous ne m’embarrasserez.

\- Galanthus, je n’ai pas les moyens d’être votre protecteur, de vous emmener loin du Quartier Rouge. Je n’ai pas non plus les moyens de venir régulièrement vous voir et pourtant, j’apprécie chaque moment que nous passons ensemble et que vous m’offrez gracieusement.   

Inconsciemment nos corps se rapprochent l’un de l’autre. Je n’ai jamais autant désiré un homme depuis David et il me tarde déjà qu’il m’étreigne. S’il pouvait simplement se décider à retirer chaque pièce de vêtement qui compose ma tenue, que je puisse me retrouver nu contre lui. Je crois que c’est la première fois que je suis aussi impatient même si je n’en montre rien. Je fais preuve de retenu, me contentant de resserrer mes doigts sur les siens tout en étant suspendu à ses lèvres.

L’une de ses mains se dégage des miennes et frôle mon cou du bout des doigts avant de se poser véritablement contre ma peau. Je ferme les yeux tout en sentant son souffle contre mon visage. Mon voile glisse de mes cheveux qu’il dénoue délicatement. Ces derniers tombent en cascade sur mes épaules et je crois que ça lui plait.

\- Tu es si beau Galanthus.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure d’impatience et d’excitation. Voilà qu’il semble décidé à abandonner le vous pour le tu. Peut-être devrais-je oser moi aussi.

\- Toi aussi Frédéric.

Je pose mes mains contre son torse et caresse les boutons de la veste de son uniforme, n’attendant qu’un signe de sa part pour les ouvrir. Je veux qu’il fasse le premier pas pour ne pas avoir l’impression de me comporter comme la catin que je suis, même si j’en meurs d’envie.

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes avant que je ne sente son souffle le long de ma mâchoire jusqu’à mon oreille. Ses doigts se crispent sur mon corps avant qu’il ne pousse un grognement de contrariété en se dégageant de mon étreinte. Mon estomac se contracte douloureusement en le voyant se lever et faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Il semble tourmenté et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Frédéric ?

\- Je suis navré Galanthus, murmura-t-il en me tournant le dos.

Mon estomac devient un peu plus douloureux alors que mes yeux commencent à me piquer. Oubliant toute convenance, je me lève à mon tour et m’approche de lui. Je pose une main sur son épaule avant d’y appuyer mon visage contre. Je ferme les yeux, prends une profonde inspiration et me lance :

\- Frédéric… je crois que je commence à tomber amoureux de toi.

Il se retourne brusquement vers moi et me serre avec force dans ses bras. Je me sens d’un seul coup rassuré et je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises car il finit par murmurer au creux de mon oreille tout en caressant mes cheveux roux :

\- Moi aussi Galanthus. Je t’aime…

Je ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir d’aise avant de me figer lorsqu’il ajoute :

\- Et j’aimerais tellement pouvoir le faire librement mais je ne peux pas.

Je m’écarte légèrement et relève le regard vers lui. Frédéric dégage mon visage des mèches qui y ont glissé. Son regard est grave et je sens que je ne vais pas du tout aimer la suite.

\- Je croyais que j’en serais capable, de faire comme si de rien n’était mais je ne peux pas. Mon honneur me l’interdit Galanthus.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Je suis tenu par un serment que je ne pourrais bafouer malgré cet amour que tu m’inspires et qui me ronge.

\- Frédéric…

\- Galanthus, je suis déjà marié et j’ai des enfants. Ils vivent très loin d’ici et je pensais pouvoir faire comme si de rien n’était mais je suis un homme d’honneur. Je ne peux pas les trahir. Pardonne-moi.

Comme plus tôt dans la journée il hésite puis finit par déposer un chaste baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres avant de s’en aller.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

J’ai pleuré toute la nuit et ce n’est qu’avec les premières lueurs du jour que mes larmes se sont taries et que j’ai trouvé le courage de quitter ma chambre quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer les bouteilles de whisky que je réserve habituellement à mes clients. Je suis ensuite retourné me coucher, après avoir au préalable fermé la porte de ma chambre à clé. Je ne veux pas que Luna me voit dans cet état. Je ne veux pas l’inquiéter même si je me doute que ma petite servante va se poser des questions en ne me voyant pas ce matin ni même le reste de la journée. Et je ne compte pas me montrer, pas tout de suite et peut-être même jamais plus. Après tout, ma vie est désastre…

 

David sait que je suis vivant. Il va sans doute vouloir finir ce qu’il a commencé il y a plusieurs années et puisqu’il est à la tête de la Garde Royale, il ne mettra pas longtemps à me retrouver. Quant à Frédéric je crois qu’il ne pouvait pas être plus clair la nuit dernière. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que l’homme le plus gentil qui soit sur Terre, celui qui semblait capable de me rendre heureux soit déjà pris ? Et j’aurais dû m’en douter. Un homme de son âge, si bien gradé et si charmant ne pouvait qu’être déjà marié. Je crois que s’il me l’avait demandé, j’aurais volontiers accepté d’être son amant. Après tout les hommes mariés qui fréquentent le Quartier Rouge font légion ! Mais Frédéric n’est pas comme eux. C’est un homme de principe et je comprends mieux maintenant sa retenue.

Je souris avec amertume. Tout cela était décidément trop beau pour être vrai. Comment ai-je pu croire l’espace d’un instant que je pourrais à nouveau goûter au bonheur d’être aimé. Si tenté que je l’ai été un jour. Après tout David était peut-être lui aussi un mirage et je n’ai sans doute pas autant compté pour lui que je le croie. Peut-être n’étais-je au final qu’une distraction dont il s’est débarrassé à la première occasion, comme on jette un objet encombrant. Plus je bois, plus je le pense.

Je finis par quitter mes draps, emportant avec moi ma bouteille de whisky. Je marche en titubant jusqu’à ma fenêtre d’où je peux observer le coucher du soleil. Mon appartement est l’un des mieux situé du Quartier Rouge, preuve de ma valeur marchande et surtout sexuelle. Je plais beaucoup et ma compagnie se monnaie une fortune. Je ne suis pas vraiment à plaindre, du moins plus depuis que je vis dans le luxe et l’opulence. Je ne suis pas pour autant heureux et je crois que je ne le serais jamais.

Je baisse les yeux sur la rue. De la fenêtre de ma chambre je peux les voir. Les uniformes blancs que portent ces hommes sont ceux de la Garde Royale. Je ne les avais jamais vus avant ce soir dans le Quartier Rouge et leur présence ici ne peut signifier qu’une seule chose. David m’a retrouvé plus vite que je ne le pensais et la fin est sans doute plus proche que je ne l’aurais cru. Je pousse un court soupir et tourne mon regard vers le laissez-passer que Frédéric m’a offert et que j’ai posé négligemment sur ma table de nuit. Je m’en approche lentement, l’effleurant du bout des doigts avant de le prendre. Quel cadeau adorable de la part d’un homme merveilleux qui a pourtant brisé mes rêves et mes espoirs en même temps que ce qui restait de mon cœur. Je sens à nouveau des larmes couler le long de mon visage et après avoir bu une grande gorgée de whisky, je déchire en deux ce précieux présent. Là où j’irais, il ne me servira pas.

Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et pendant que ma baignoire se remplit, j’en profite pour vider ma bouteille de whisky. Je commence à avoir un peu mal à l’estomac et j’ai autant la tête qui tourne que la vue qui se brouille mais tout ça n’a plus aucune importance. Ça ne compte pas ou plutôt ça ne comptera bientôt plus. Cela fait des années que j’aurais dû le faire. J’ignore pourquoi je n’ai pas réellement sauté le pas. Peut-être avais-je encore de l’espoir. Aujourd’hui je n’en ai plus. Je suis triste, seul et je sais qu’il en sera toujours ainsi. Alors plutôt qu’attendre que la mort frappe enfin à ma porte, je vais en finir définitivement et d’une manière que j’aurais choisi.

Je brise ma bouteille contre le rebord de ma baignoire à présent pleine et ramasse un gros morceau de verre sur le sol. J’entre ensuite tout habillé dans l’eau brûlante et ferme les yeux tout en commençant à me taillader le poignet, creusant au plus profond de ma chair pour m’ouvrir définitivement les veines

 

*

 

J’ouvre péniblement les yeux et la première chose que je vois c’est le visage endormi de Luna. Elle est étendue près de moi et serre un morceau de mon vêtement dans sa main comme pour être certaine que je ne m’en irais pas sans elle. Je souris tristement en la voyant. J’ai l’impression de l’avoir blessé sans le vouloir et je m’en veux terriblement. Dans mon désespoir j’avais oublié qu’il y avait quelqu’un qui m’aimait vraiment et qui surtout avait besoin de moi. Je me penche péniblement vers elle et dépose un baiser sur son front avant d’observer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, ni même chez moi. Je baisse les yeux sur mon poignet gauche bandé pour avoir la confirmation de ce que je sais déjà. Une fois de plus, la mort n’a pas voulu de moi.

\- Elle n’a pas voulu te quitter et s’est avérée être une assistante et une garde-malade très efficace.

Je tourne mon regard vers la porte qui vient de s’ouvrir sur le docteur Fleming.

\- Bonsoir Galanthus. Je suis content de te voir réveillé. Tu es resté inconscient presque deux jours et je désespérais de te voir à nouveau ouvrir les yeux.

\- Docteur Fleming…

Le médecin s’approche de moi et s’assoit au bord de mon lit. Il me prend délicatement la main et remet derrière mon oreille une mèche rousse et bouclée.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci docteur.

Je baisse les yeux mais il me fait relever le visage vers lui en glissant son index sous mon menton.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, le plus important c’est que tu sois vivant.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Ma voix tremble et l’idée que ma petite servante ait pu me trouver dans ma baignoire ensanglantée me donne froid dans le dos.

\- C’est un homme qui t’a emmené ici. Il t’avait attaché le poignet avec un morceau de tissu arraché de son vêtement et vous étiez aussi trempés l’un que l’autre. Il ne m’a pas donné son nom mais j’ai eu l’impression qu’il portait un uniforme de la Garde Royale.

Je sens mon estomac se nouer en même temps qu’une foule de question se pressent dans mon esprit. Et si c’était David ? L’idée est folle et pourtant je ne vois pas qui d’autre pourrait se soucier de mon sort même si la dernière fois que nos routes se sont croisés, il a essayé de me tuer.

\- Galanthus, tu devrais te reposer, murmure le médecin en effaçant les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues. Luna et toi êtes mes invités, le temps de ton rétablissement.

\- Merci docteur Fleming…

\- Je crois qu’au vu des circonstances, tu peux m’appeler Alexander.

Il me sourit et j’y réponds en essayant d’y mettre le moins de tristesse et de confusion possible. Je suis fatigué et je ne sais plus où j’en suis. Après m’avoir servi un peu d’eau, il m’aide à me recoucher puis presse tendrement ses lèvres contre mon front avant de me souhaiter un bon repos, m’expliquant ensuite il viendra me voir un peu plus tard. J’acquiesce et sens le sommeil me gagner alors qu’il disparait derrière la porte de la chambre.

 

Lorsque j’ouvre à nouveau les yeux, j’ai les idées un peu plus claires. Je ne me sens pas pour autant mieux ni plus heureux. Je dirais même que c’est tout le contraire. Je me redresse tant bien que mal et me tourne vers ma petite servante. Elle dort toujours aussi paisiblement et plus je la regarde, plus je me sens coupable d’avoir agit sans réfléchir.

\- J’espère que ça sera la dernière fois, Galanthus.

Je frémis en reconnaissant sa voix. C’est Raven. Je ferme un instant les yeux et respire profondément comme pour trouver le courage de l’affronter. Je me retourne vers lui et scrute l’obscurité qui règne dans la chambre que j’occupe provisoirement. Raven est assis dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres de moi. Je distingue à peine son visage tant la pièce est faiblement éclairée mais je n’ai aucun mal à le reconnaitre.

\- Où étais-tu quand j’avais besoin de toi, Raven ?

Ma voix tremble et est lourde de reproche comme si j’essayais de rejeter ma faute sur lui. Je devine un sourire cruel sur son visage et retient mon souffle lorsqu’il se lève et marche jusqu’au lit dans lequel je suis toujours assis.

\- Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance Galanthus, murmure-t-il froidement. Je m’absente quelques jours et voilà l’état dans lequel je te trouve.

\- Et à qui la faute !

Je sens une colère injuste monter en moi. Raven n’est pas responsable de mes malheurs mais il est celui qui était sensé me protéger des autres et surtout de moi-même. J’avais besoin de lui et il n’était pas là.

\- Je ne sais pas. À toi de me le dire ? Pense-tu qu’il était raisonnable d’aller t’afficher à un défilé militaire ? Ou bien de t’amouracher du capitaine Grant ? Tu pensais qu’il aurait pu te rendre heureux ? Mais mon pauvre Galanthus, quand comprends-tu que l’amour ce n’est pas fait pour toi et que tu n’en as pas besoin. Je t’ai promis de te tirer de la misère. Que tu ne manquerais plus de rien. Que tu vivrais dans le luxe et l’opulence. Je t’ai promis la liberté et des jours heureux. Pourquoi vouloir tout gâcher pour un homme qui ne te mérite pas ?

\- C’est toi qui l’as mis sur ma route.

\- Pour que tu deviennes son ami, pas pour en tomber amoureux.

Raven me tend mon laissez-passer qu’il a apparemment recollé avec du ruban adhésif.

\- Tu peux le déchirer à nouveau si ça t’amuse mais ça ne changera rien. C’est un laissez-passer temporaire. Il doit servir aux nouveaux citoyens le temps que leur nom soit inscrit sur tous les registres et qu’ils puissent circuler librement sans en avoir besoin. Il faut compter environ deux semaines peut-être trois si les bureaucrates ne sont pas très compétents. Alors déchire-le si tu veux, mais cela ne changera rien au fait que nous avons enfin ce que nous voulions. Tu n’es plus un indigent mais un citoyen comme un autre. À défaut d’avoir pu t’offrir une romance adultère, le capitaine Grant t’a fait la plus belle preuve d’amour qu’il était en mesure de t’offrir. Il t’a offert la liberté. Mais si tu veux encore t’ouvrir les veines de désespoir, je t’en pris fais-le. Demande-toi juste ce qu’elle va devenir une fois que tu auras poussé ton dernier soupir.

D’un mouvement de la tête, Raven me désigne Luna toujours endormie dans mon lit. Je déglutis avec difficulté alors que mes entrailles se nouent douloureusement.

\- Je suis ton protecteur pas le sien. Je n’ai que faire du devenir de cette petite servante. Si tu décides de mettre fin à tes jours, ne compte pas sur moi pour m’occuper d’elle. Et sais-tu ce qui arrive aux orphelins dans cette cité ?

J’hoche lentement la tête tout en reniflant doucement. Je sais parfaitement ce que devienne les orphelins et autres enfants dont personne ne veut. Ils sont tout simplement envoyés au mieux dans la Lande aux Roseaux, au pire dans les Marais mais dans les deux cas c’est la prostitution et la misère qui les attendent.

Raven me fait relever les yeux vers lui et efface mes larmes tout en m’adressant un sourire à la fois tendre et rassurant dont lui seul a le secret.

\- Mais ça n’arrivera pas parce que tu ne recommenceras pas, n’est-ce pas Galanthus ?

Je lui fais un non de la tête, frémissant sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Je te le promets Raven.

Ma voix est comme éteinte et je peine à retenir un sanglot alors qu’il me serre tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi vouloir trouver du réconfort auprès d’un homme qui ne t’apportera rien quand tu m’as moi et cette petite servante. Après tout, nous formons d’une certaine manière une famille. Nous avons quitté ensemble les Marais pour nous hisser jusqu’au Quartier Rouge et c’est ensemble que nous en franchirons les portes de la liberté. Galanthus, nous allons franchir une nouvelle étape dans notre plan alors ne gâche pas tout avec ton cœur frivole. Tu n’as pas besoin de ça pour être heureux. Offrir ton cœur à un homme, c’est te rendre faible et dépendant. Continue à être une créature inaccessible, objet de fantasmes pour le commun des mortels. Moi, je m’occuperais du reste. 

J’acquiesce sans rien dire. Que puis-je faire d’autre ? Raven a raison et lorsqu’il me serre ainsi dans ses bras, j’ai l’impression que ma peine s’en va et que je vais pouvoir continuer d’avancer vers ce but qu’il nous a fixé sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mais il ne me demande pas de réfléchir, juste d’agir et d’être surtout obéissant.

\- Et maintenant ? Que dois-je faire Raven ?

Un large rictus se forme sur ses lèvres alors qu’il se penche sur mon oreille pour me murmurer ses instructions.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil se lève à l’horizon, dissipant les ténèbres et faisant disparaitre Raven avec elles, comme s’il n’était qu’un mirage ou bien le fruit de mon imagination. Mais moi je sais qu’il est bien réel. Il est mon guide, mon protecteur. Celui qui m’aide à retrouver le chemin de la raison quand je sombre à nouveau dans la folie et le désespoir. J’ai le cœur en miettes mais ce n’est pas comme si je n’en avais pas l’habitude. Je me pose également mille et une questions sur cet homme qui m’a emmené chez le docteur Fleming. Ce garde royale...  Et si c’était David ? J’ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il m’aurait sauvé la vie alors qu’il a cherché à me tuer la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. C’était il y a presque six ans sur la grande falaise entre la Colline aux Poètes et les Marais… Et s’il m’aimait encore ? Je chasse rapidement toutes ces questions et ces pensées de mon esprit. Tout ceci n’a plus d’importance. Raven m’a remis sur le droit chemin et je ne dois plus me laisser distraire pour tous ces hommes qui finiront tôt ou tard par me faire du mal si je les laisse approcher de mon cœur. Je suis une putain. Je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir de cœur si j’ai un corps et un visage qui leur fait perdre la tête. D’ailleurs il est temps de se remettre au travail. Après tout j’ai peut-être obtenu le moyen de quitter le Quartier Rouge mais il me reste encore beaucoup de chose à entreprendre…

 

Luna est toujours endormie lorsque je quitte sans bruit mon lit pour rejoindre celui du docteur Fleming. Je connais bien mon amant et je sais qu’il est comme la plupart des hommes, sujet à l’érection matinale. Je vais donc le remercier comme il se doit de m’avoir sauvé la vie et accueilli chez lui avec ma petite servante.

Je pousse sans bruit la porte de la chambre d’Alexander et commence à me déshabiller avant de me glisser sous les draps. Je remarque que même lorsqu’il est seul, mon cher docteur dort nu. C’est plaisant et agréable de pouvoir sentir sa chaleur corporelle contre moi. Je presse doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes tout en me blottissant dans ses bras qui se referment par reflexe sur mon corps.

\- Galanthus, murmure-t-il en se réveillant doucement.

\- Bonjour docteur.

Il glisse une main dans ma chevelure rousse tout en souriant légèrement. J’y réponds avant de venir le chevaucher, pressant mes fesses contre son envie matinale qui semble déjà bien réagir à mes légères stimulations.

\- Laissez-moi vous remercier pour votre gentillesse Alexander.

Mon amant me prend délicatement le poignet gauche et dépose un baiser sur mon bandage avant de me répondre :

\- Seulement si tu t’en sens capable.

Pour toute réponse je lui adresse un large sourire avant de disparaitre sous les draps, déposant mille et un baisers le long de son corps en partant de ses clavicules jusqu’à son entrejambe. Je caresse cette dernière du bout des doigts avant de la lécher de tout son long, la dégustant avec envie et me concentrant sur ma tache pour oublier mes tourments. J’alterne masturbation et stimulations buccales tout en esquissant un sourire lorsqu’il crispe ses doigts dans mes cheveux roux. Ses grognements de plaisir sont agréables à entendre et m’incitent à refermer mes lèvres sur son sexe tendu qui n’attend qu’à être soulagé. Alexander aime mes fellations mais je sais qu’il préfère se finir autrement et il ne tarde pas à me faire signe d’arrêter. Je me redresse et tout en continuant de le caresser avec ma main droite, je presse mes lèvres contre sa peau avant de la lécher avidement, remontant lentement jusqu’à son visage en laissant une trainée de salive sur mon passage. Après un fiévreux baiser je cesse ma masturbation pour lui prendre la main et porter ses doigts à mes lèvres. Je les lèches et les suce avidement pour qu’il puisse les insérer en moi et me préparer correctement.  Je pousse un long gémissement en sentant son index se presser et s’enfoncer au plus profond de mon être. Je me penche légèrement en avant alors qu’il le fait bouger en moi et lui demande entre deux gémissements :

\- Laissez-moi continuer de vous sucer pendant que vous me préparez Alexander.

Mon amant retire son doigt et me laisse me retourner pour lui présenter mes fesses pendant que je me penche à nouveau sur son entrejambe. Je sais que m’avoir sous son nez l’excite beaucoup, il n’y a qu’à voir comment son sexe grossit et durcit dans ma bouche. J’ai un peu de mal à le sucer correctement tant ses doigts agiles me font du bien et la suite n’en est que meilleure… Je dois dire que je suis autant surpris que charmé. En effet, je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il retire ses doigts pour les remplacer par ses lèvres et sa langue. Je n’ai pas souvent eu le plaisir de subir un anulingus mais celui que mon cher docteur m’offre est divin.  Je retire son sexe de ma bouche et gémis doucement son prénom contre entre deux coups de langue afin de le garder humide pour la pénétration.

Alexander me mords la fesse droite avant de me murmurer :

\- Viens donc t’assoir sur moi.

Je m’écarte et le laisse s’installer un peu plus confortablement avant de revenir le chevaucher. Je me soulève, attrape son sexe pour le maintenir bien droit et me laisse glisser autour, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations aussi douloureuses qu’agréables de cette première pénétration. Après tout ce que nous faisons est une sorte de bonus, j’ai autant le droit que lui de prendre mon plaisir et je ne compte pas m’en priver. Alexander est un bon amant et j’aime faire l’amour avec lui.

Ses mains caressent mon corps alors qu’il entre complètement en moi. Ses doigts courent sur mes hanches, frôlent mon ventre ferme et plat avant de remonter sur mon torse. Il n’hésite pas à me pincer vivement les tétons puis glisse une main dans mes cheveux qu’il commence à tirer un peu en arrière pour que je lui offre mon cou. Alexander se relève ensuite suffisamment pour pouvoir y planter ses dents. Me marquer n’est pas dans ses habitudes. Ce n’est pas le genre de chose qu’un client peut s’autoriser avec un courtisan mais puisqu’il ne m’a pas payé et que c’est de moi-même que j’ai grimpé dans son lit, je n’ai pas à m’en plaindre surtout que j’aime ce qu’il me fait.

Je finis par jouir le premier. Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes mais l’amazone est sans doute l’une de mes positions préférées et sans m’en rendre vraiment compte mais aussi sans chercher à l’empêcher, j’ai atteins une sorte d’orgasme que je ne m’étais pas autoriser à avoir depuis longtemps. Alexander n’en semble pas fâché au contraire je crois que ça flatte un peu son égo de me voir trembler de plaisir au dessus de lui. Je ne simule pas et mon sourire est réel. Il m’embrasse avec fougue puis me plaque contre le matelas.

\- Je n’ai pas encore jouis, me dit-il en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

\- Je sais…

J’ai du mal à retrouver mon souffle et je me sens complètement vidé de toute force ce qui ne semble pas le gêner. Le docteur Fleming a toujours eu un petit côté pervers et pouvoir disposer librement de mon corps de cette manière doit beaucoup lui plaire.

\- Depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu sais que je suis insatiable, ajoute-t-il contre mon oreille.

\- Faîtes donc. Je suis entièrement à vous et à vous seul.

J’écarte lentement les cuisses pour le laisser se glisser entre et me prendre avec force et envie, me faisant à nouveau gémir son prénom entre deux fougueux baisers.

 

Nous avons enfin terminés. Je suis épuisé et j’ai la voix un peu éteinte à force d’avoir gémi. Je dois dire que j’ai rarement fait l’amour avec autant t’intensité mais je ne vais pas m’en plaindre car mon orgasme matinal m’a autant redonné le moral que le sourire. Alexander aussi sourit et cette manière qu’il a de me regarder est assez troublante. Je retiens mon souffle lorsqu’il rapproche son visage du mien et qu’il soude tendrement nos lèvres. Je savoure notre échange de salive qui ne prend fin que pour nous laisser respirer. Il glisse ensuite une main dans mes cheveux roux et sans détacher son regard du mien, il me murmure :

\- Tes yeux sont bleus Galanthus.

\- Oui.

Mon estomac se contracte douloureusement et malgré moi j’appréhende la réaction d’Alexander. En effet, j’ai dormi pendant deux jours et ce matin avant de le rejoindre dans son lit je n’ai pas pensé à mettre mes gouttes. De toute façon je doute de les avoir quelque part dans la chambre d’ami que j’occupe. Ce n’est pas le genre de détail auquel Luna a dû penser surtout au vu des circonstances.

\- Et en y regardant de plus près, continue-t-il, je trouve que tes cheveux ont une couleur trop naturelle pour avoir été décoloré. Pas de racines sombres signes d’une repousse…

\- Parce qu’ils ne sont ni décolorés, ni colorés contrairement à ce que je prétends.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais.

Je redoute un peu ce qui va suivre mais contre toute attente je reçois un nouveau baiser, aussi tendre que le précédent.

\- Tu as des yeux et une chevelure magnifique Galanthus.

\- Mais ils attirent trop l’attention sur moi.  

\- Même sans, tu attirais quand même l’attention.

\- Vous êtes trop gentil Alexander.

\- Je suis simplement sous ton charme depuis le premier jour.

\- Ne tombez pas amoureux, s’il vous plait.

\- Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ça, du moins je l’espère.

J’acquiesce tout en baissant les yeux, me blottissant contre lui lorsqu’il me serre dans ses bras. C’est agréable et rassurant au point que je pourrais rester ainsi pendant des heures.

\- Au fait, Alexander… vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi j’ai fait ça ?

\- J’imagine que tu avais tes raisons même si j’espère que tu ne recommenceras pas.

\- Je ne recommencerais pas.

\- Bien.

Il dépose un autre baiser cette fois-ci dans mes cheveux avant de pousser un profond soupir tout en déclarant :

\- T’avoir ainsi dans mon lit ne me donne pas envie de me lever.

\- Et sommes-nous obligés de nous lever docteur ?

Il m’écarte légèrement de lui et esquisse un sourire lubrique qui me fait comprendre que si nous restons ainsi, nus à nous étreindre dans ses draps tachés de semences, nous risquons de passer notre journée à faire l’amour. L’idée n’est pas pour me déplaire. Je crois que j’ai besoin d’encore un peu de réconfort pour oublier David et Frédéric. Et puis il s’agit du docteur Alexander Fleming. Nous sommes amants depuis un certain temps maintenant. S’il y a bien à homme à qui je peux m’en remettre c’est bien lui.

Lentement Alexander me plaque dos au matelas avant de se glisser entre mes cuisses qui s’écartent naturellement pour l’accueillir. Je sens à nouveau son sexe se tendre contre moi, ce qui est quand même très flatteur. J’aime voir à quel point je lui fais de l’effet mais aussi pouvoir en profiter.

\- Mes domestiques savent que Luna est mon invitée et si tôt qu’elle sera levée, ils prendront soin d’elle.

\- Et moi je lui ai écrit un petit mot avant de quitter la chambre pour la prévenir que je venais vous voir.

\- Alors nous n’avons aucune raison de quitter le lit.

Un large sourire fend mon visage alors que je sens son érection se presser contre mon anneau de chair humide de semence.

\- Alexander…

\- Oui ?

\- Plus fort s’il vous plait.

Pour toute réponse, je n’obtiens qu’un grognement suivi d’un coup de reins plus brutal que les précédents, qui remplace mes soupirs de plaisir par de véritables gémissements.  C’est dans le sexe que je console mon cœur meurtri, espérant oublier dans les bras d’Alexander, ces deux hommes qui me tourmentent et pour qui j’étais prêt à m’ouvrir les veines.

 

Ce n’est pas la matinée mais la journée que nous passons à nous étreindre dans le lit. D’ailleurs nous ne le quittons qu’un court instant, le temps de descendre aux cuisines nous chercher un plateau rempli de pains, de fromages et de fruits. Nous n’avons pour l’occasion pas vraiment pris la peine de nous habiller ni même de nous laver. Alexander s’est contenté d’enfiler une robe de chambre et moi j’ai noué un drap autour de mon corps. D’ailleurs à chacun de mes pas je pouvais sentir sa semence couler entre mes cuisses.

De retour au lit avec nos victuailles, Alexander a léché le liquide qui tachait mes jambes, me faisant ainsi trembler de plaisir et lorsqu’il est remonté jusqu’à mes lèvres, j’ai glissé un raisin entre les siennes. Il l’a croqué, avalé puis m’a embrassé.

J’ai rarement pris autant de plaisir avec un homme au lit. Il n’était pas mon client. Je n’étais pas un courtisan. Nous étions des amants. Et ce qu’il m’a fait, aucun homme ne l’aurait fait à une putain. C’était surprenant et agréable mais je ne retomberais pas dans le piège des sentiments. J’ai retenu la leçon avec le capitaine Grant.

\- Je suis content de te revoir sourire Galanthus.

\- Depuis que je suis avec vous, je ne fais que sourire.

Il faut dire qu’il prend vraiment soin de moi, me donnant plaisir et tendresse sans compter alors que rien ne l’y oblige.

\- Tu es important à mes yeux.

\- Et on dirait que vous êtes en train de le devenir aux miens.

\- Mais nous ne devons pas céder à la tentation des sentiments.

\- Non, ça ne serait pas raisonnable Alexander.

Il acquiesce tout en croquant dans une pomme qu’il me tend ensuite. Je croque dedans à mon tour et mâche lentement tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je lui rends ensuite son fruit et ajoute :

\- Continuons de cultiver le pêcher en profitant des plaisirs de la chair.

\- Oui. D’ailleurs tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

\- Mais ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Nous devons tout deux reprendre le travail.

\- Oui, soupire-t-il.

\- J’ai un service à vous demander Alexander.

Il relève un regard surpris vers moi. Je tends la main vers le plateau et attrape une petite grappe de raisin.

\- J’ai obtenu un laissez-passer mais surtout mon inscription prochaine au registre des citoyens. Je vais pouvoir me promener librement dans d’autres quartiers donc Luna pourra aller à l’école mais avant ça je dois la reconnaitre comme ma fille.

\- Tu as donc besoin d’un bon juriste et d’une lettre de recommandation pour une bonne école.

\- Est-ce que je peux compter sur votre aide ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Merci Alexander.

J’écarte le plateau et approche mon corps nu du sien, frôlant ses lèvres des miennes, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu’il est temps de reprendre nos précédentes activités tant que nous en avons encore la force...

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

J’ai passé quatre jours chez le docteur Fleming. Deux jours de repos nécessaire à mon rétablissement et deux autres à subir un traitement particulier pour lutter contre mon mal de vivre et je dois dire qu’à force d’orgasme, Alexander a fini par me redonner le sourire même si j’ai malgré tout une boule à l’estomac en passant la porte de mon appartement. Je me sentais si bien chez mon beau docteur mais y rester plus longtemps n’aurait pas été raisonnable.  

Les femmes de ménage ont bien fait leur travail. Il ne reste plus aucune trace de sang, ni aucun débris de verre. L’appartement ne sent pas le renfermé mais plutôt le lilas. C’est agréable et on ne se douterait pas qu’un drame s’y est produit quelques jours plus tôt. Luna a même déjà repris ses petites habitudes et n’est pas mécontente d’avoir retrouvé sa chambre même si je crois qu’elle s’entendait bien avec Alexander. Ce dernier a l’air d’avoir le contacte facile avec les enfants ce qui est surprenant pour un vieux garçon. Il n’a en effet jamais été ni marié ni père de famille. Lorsque je lui ai posé la question, il m’a simplement répondu qu’il avait soigné beaucoup d’enfants pendant la guerre civile et que c’était sans doute de là que venait sa facilité à nouer le contacte avec eux. Mon beau docteur est lui aussi plein de mystère et de secret. Qui sait ? J’aurais peut-être l’occasion d’en apprendre davantage sur lui plus tard. D’ailleurs lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, il m’a assuré qu’il reviendrait me voir toutes les semaines comme à son habitude. De mon côté je lui ai murmuré que si je venais à me sentir seul, je n’hésiterais pas à frapper à sa porte plutôt que de commettre l’irréparable. Je trouve cet arrangement plutôt intéressant et peut-être que c’est justement ce qui me permettra de combler ce grand vide que je ressens.

 

Je marche jusqu’à la fenêtre de ma chambre et observe la rue, me demandant encore qui a bien pu me sauver la vie. D’après Luna, un homme s’est présenté à notre appartement en demandant à me parler. Comme à son habitude, ma petite servante l’a fait patienter dans le vestibule et a frappé à la porte de ma chambre. Puisque je ne répondais pas, elle a tenté de congédier mon visiteur qui n’a pas voulu s’en aller. Il a alors frappé contre ma porte et puisque je ne répondais toujours pas il a été jusqu’à la fracturer. Effrayée, Luna n’a pas osé le suivre lorsqu’il y est entré, ce qui veut dire qu’elle ne m’a pas vu dans ma baignoire pleine de sang. Tout ce qu’elle a vu, c’est cet homme me porter hors de la chambre. Nous étions aussi trempé l’un que l’autre et c’est elle qui l’a guidé jusqu’au cabinet du docteur Fleming pour que je m’y fasse soigner.

 

Je pousse un profond soupir avant de reporter mon attention sur la pile de courrier qui m’attend, posé sur ma coiffeuse. Il y a beaucoup d’invitation mais la seule qui retient mon attention est celle du capitaine Grant. Du bout des doigts je la caresse tout en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire. Mon cœur se serre et je dois prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas craquer. J’ai promis à Raven de ne plus me laisser abattre et de me montrer fort. Et puis j’ai désormais un amant prêt à m’accueillir sous ses draps si jamais je ressens le besoin d’être réconforté.  

 

Je passe une partie de la journée à répondre aux différentes invitations que j’ai reçues. Déclinant certaines et notant d’autres dans mon agenda. Je suis un homme très demandé et je n’ai aucun intérêt à tous les recevoir. Seuls ceux prêts à payer le prix fort ont le droit à ma compagnie et peut-être plus en fonction du montant et des présents qu’ils sont prêts à me faire. Ma dernière lettre est pour Frédéric. J’hésite à répondre à son invitation. J’ai peur du moment où je me retrouver face de lui. J’ai également honte de ce que j’ai fait même si je doute qu’il ait eu vent de mon geste désespéré. Ceci étant dit, il m’a fait un présent inestimable et je me dois de l’en remercier comme il se doit. Puisqu’il a décidé de rester chaste pour faire honneur au serment de fidélité qu’il a fait à son épouse, je vais respecter son choix et lui offrir une alternative. Après tout je reste une putain qui ne sait remercier les hommes qu’avec ses charmes.

Je parfume ma réponse et y dépose un baiser avant de la faire porter à mon bel officier. J’ai l’estomac un peu noué et le cœur qui bat fort. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si je n’avais pas à le revoir mais je ne veux pas me montrer ingrat alors je vais juste jouer à un jeu un peu dangereux en me disant que si je venais à trop en souffrir, je pourrais toujours me consoler dans les bras d’Alexander.

 

J’ai donné rendez-vous au capitaine Grant pour le surlendemain dans l’un des salons privés de L’Étoile d’Orient. Il s’agit d’un établissement de bain où je me rends une fois par semaine. Je ne voulais pas que notre rencontre ressemble aux précédentes. Je sais désormais que rien ne sera possible entre nous alors il est inutile de nous faire du mal en entretenant l’illusion d’une romance ou d’une liaison qui ne verra pas le jour. C’est un officier de la Garde Civile marié qui ne veut pas fauter avec la putain que je suis. Les choses ne peuvent être plus claires même si présentées de cette manière elles peuvent avoir l’air cruel, mais la vérité l’est toujours.

L’Étoile d’Orient n’est pas un établissement comme les autres, c’est un haut lieu de l’érotisme et de la luxure. En donnant rendez-vous à mon beau capitaine ici, je donne le ton de notre rencontre. Libre à lui de venir ou pas même si je sais qu’il ne ratera pas l’occasion de me revoir surtout après la manière dont il m’a abandonné le soir de la fête de la cité. En plus c’est lui qui a souhaité que nous prenions une tasse de thé ensemble, je n’ai fait que lui indiquer où il pourrait me trouver. Je pense qu’il est temps pour nous d’arrêter de jouer sur les apparences et d’être franc l’un envers l’autre. Il ne peut pas continuer de me traiter en damoiseau alors que je suis une putain. Et moi, je ne peux pas continuer à jouer les blanches colombes alors que je ne veux autre chose qu’une histoire chaste avec lui.

Dans le Quartier Rouge, tout le monde me connait. Je suis Galanthus, le courtisan aux cheveux roux. Tous pensent que c’est un artifice et bien des putains tentent de m’imiter avec plus ou moins de succès. C’est une mode que j’ai lancé comme bien d’autres. De part ma valeur marchande, on me traite avec respect mais il y a également bien des raisons qui font que les autres prostitués s’inclinent sur mon passage quand elles ne me jalousent pas trop. Je suis intelligent et doué dans tous les arts. C’est presque un don inné chez moi. Quand je suis de bonne humeur, il m’arrive de conseiller ou d’instruire les autres. Il n’est également pas rare qu’on me demande mon avis ou bien de trancher dans un conflit entre deux travailleurs du sexe. Dans ce quartier je fais figure de notable et c’est pour toutes ces raisons qu’à l’Étoile d’Orient, je suis accueilli comme un prince.

 

Je suis occupé à jouer aux cartes dans un salon privé lorsqu’on vient m’annoncer que mon bel officier est arrivé. Je sens mon cœur s’emballer alors que mes compagnons de jeu commencent à glousser en voyant mon air de pucelle affolée. Un regard méchant à leur attention les fait taire. Nous sommes amis mais je n’aime pas qu’on se moque de moi. D’ailleurs ils ont bien trop besoin de mes talents pour progresser chacun de leur art, pour se risquer à me froisser. J’apprends la musique à certain, à d’autre la calligraphie… et la liste est bien longue ! Où ai-je appris tout cela ? J’ai disons un don naturel et il ne me faut que quelques leçons pour exceller dans ce que j’entreprends. Encore un détail qui contribue à faire de moi un monstre ou en tout cas un être à part.

\- Finissez de jouer sans moi. Je ne reviendrais pas.

Alors que je referme la porte derrière moi, j’entends mes camarades ricaner. Il n’y a pas à dire, que ce soit des hommes ou des femmes, il n’y en a pas un pour rattraper l’autre. Les prostitués ont tous la langue bien pendue et sont généralement avides de ragots alors je sens que mon rendez-vous avec le capitaine Grant ne va pas passer inaperçu et que je vais en entendre parler un petit moment. Enfin ça m’est complètement égal. J’assume mon inclinaison pour Frédéric, enfin… je crois.

 

J’ai le cœur qui palpite alors que je me dirige vers le lieu de notre rendez-vous. Je prends une profonde inspiration puis pousse la porte qui me fait face. Immédiatement les vapeurs de mon bain me montent au visage en même temps que je suis pris d’une bouffée de chaleur. La température de la pièce est très élevée. Après tout je suis en quelque sorte dans une salle de bain et c’est ici que je viens me laver tous les jeudis sous les regards avides d’hommes qui rêveraient de me mettre dans leur lit. Malheureusement pour eux, je reste bien souvent un fantasme hors d’atteinte et les barreaux qui séparent la partie salle de bain du salon où les spectateurs sont en général installés, sont là pour le rappeler. Rien qu’assister à l’une de mes ablutions coûte une petite fortune alors avoir le droit de m’étreindre est pour bien des hommes hors d’atteinte. Le prix ? Je dirais qu’il varie en fonction du client. Si ce dernier me plait, je ne me montre pas gourmand. S’il me déplait, il devra me payer très cher pour que j’accepte d’écarter les cuisses pour lui. Mais cet homme, celui qui est assis de l’autre côté des barreaux et qui me dévisage pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe… C’est moi qui je serais prêt à payer pour qu’il accepte de m’étreindre rien qu’une nuit.

\- Galanthus, murmure-t-il en marchant vers les barreaux qui nous séparent. J’étais tellement inquiet…

Je l’imite et pose mes mains juste à côté des siennes, sur le bois rouge qui nous séparent. J’appuie mon front contre et ferme les yeux. Je sens alors son souffle contre mes lèvres et comprends qu’il en a fait de même. Je crois que je ne pouvais choisir meilleur lieu pour une rencontre. Ainsi même si nous le voulions, nous ne pourrions fauter et son honneur pourra rester intact.

\- Capitaine Grant je lui heureux de vous revoir…

Je n’ai pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu’en l’appelant ainsi je lui fais du mal.  Ne pas utiliser son prénom et le vouvoyer, c’est comme si je remettais de la distance entre nous. C’est douloureux mais c’est nécessaire.

\- J’avais entendu parler de cet endroit mais j’avoue n’y avoir jamais mis les pieds.

\- C’est tout à votre honneur Capitaine et le contraire m’aurait étonné.

\- Et maintenant Galanthus ?

\- Profitez simplement de votre thé et de la vue que je vais vous offrir. À défaut de pouvoir me toucher, j’imagine que vous avez quand même le droit de me regarder.

J’ouvre les yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ce que j’y vois me plait beaucoup. C’est du désir et je vais me faire un malin plaisir à l’attiser. C’est cruel et en même temps je veux être certain que c’est à moi qu’il pensera cette nuit lorsqu’il ira se coucher seul dans ses draps froids. Peut-être se caressera-t-il en repensant à mon corps nu. Peut-être soupira-t-il mon prénom au moment de jouir dans sa main. S’il me le demandait, je récolterais volontiers sa semence entre mes lèvres. Je ne suis pas difficile et je ne lui demande même pas de me prendre. Je serais prêt à me contenter d’un baiser et de quelques caresses. Je pourrais même lui faire découvrir mon talent en matière de fellation bien que je doute qu’il accepte. C’est un homme d’honneur donc trop bien pour moi…

Je recule de quelques pas et commence à me déshabiller sous son regard avide et brûlant de désir. Je vois ses doigts se crisper sur les barreaux qui nous séparent et qui sont les garants de notre bonne conduite.

\- Est-ce que je vous plais Capitaine ?

Je suis à présent nu et je peux voir son regard détailler chaque parcelle de mon corps.

\- Beaucoup, souffle-t-il d’une voix éteinte.

Je m’approche à nouveau de lui, plaçant mon visage à hauteur du sien et mes lèvres juste en face des siennes. Nous sommes si proches que nos souffles se mêlent et si  les barreaux n’étaient pas si épais, je pense que nous nous serions embrassés depuis longtemps. 

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi Capitaine.

Son regard se pose alors sur mon poignet toujours bandé qu’il frôle du bout des doigts comme s’il craignait de me faire mal. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et détourne le regard, gêné qu’il puisse comprendre ce qu’il m’est arrivé ces derniers jours. Je finis par lui prendre la main, la porte à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser avant de lui murmurer :

\- Profitez du spectacle que je vous offre et si l’envie vous prend, n’hésitez pas à vous faire du bien.

Je lui offre un autre baiser, cette fois-ci sur ses doigts, m’attardant particulièrement sur son index que je mords doucement pour attiser ce désir qui ne fait que croitre dans son regard. Après lui avoir lâché la main, je me rapproche de ma baignoire pour commencer à me laver, le regardant de temps en temps du coin de l’œil tout en me retenant de sourire. C’est une situation aussi excitante que cruelle mais elle est à l’image de notre relation. Lui et moi sommes condamnés à nous regarder et nous désirer de loin sans jamais avoir le droit de concrétiser cette passion qui nous consume.

Frédéric reste digne. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne cède pas à la tentation de se caresser en me regardant me laver et m’attarder sur des zones bien précises de mon anatomie. Désormais mon corps n’a plus le moindre secret pour lui et à défaut d’avoir pu l’étreindre, il le connait désormais par cœur. Peut-être m’imaginera-t-il nu lorsque nous serons amenés à nous revoir ? Je l’ignore en tout cas je sais que je lui ai fait une forte impression car si son visage ne trahis pas ses pensées, son entrejambe le fait à sa place. Il est un homme et tout comme moi, cette situation l’excite particulièrement. Et si lui n’ose pas, moi je n’hésite pas à me caresser. Je n’ai de toute façon aucune pudeur. Je suis une putain et si d’habitude on l’oublie à cause de mes beaux vêtements et de mes bonnes manières, présentement je suis nu et offert à lui.

\- Si ce que je fais vous embarrasse Capitaine, il vous suffit de me le demander et je m’arrêterais.

Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter et ses doigts se resserrer sur les barreaux qui nous séparent. Son thé a refroidi depuis longtemps et je sais qu’il ne le touchera pas. Le faire l’obligerait à me quitter des yeux et je pense qu’il ne veut pas en rater une miette. Il a bien raison car ce spectacle est en quelque sorte unique. Je n’ai pas le souvenir de m’être déjà caressé pour des clients de l’Étoile d’Orient. Peut-être pour un homme en particulier, dans le secret d’une chambre mais certainement pas pour un bain public. Mais le cadre est un peu différent. Mon public est un homme pour qui j’ai des sentiments et qui ne pourra jamais me toucher quand bien même je lui propose de m’offrir gratuitement à lui. Frédéric est au dessus de ça même s’il ne parvient pas à détacher son regarder des obscénités que je lui offre. Je pense qu’après ça, je ne quitterais plus ses pensées et qui sait ? Peut-être finira-t-il par céder à ses pulsions et qu’il lui prendra l’envie de venir frapper à ma porte pour m’étreindre et me donner enfin ce que je mérite…


	9. Chapter 9

Je n’ai pas de client ce soir mais j’ai quand même envoyé Luna se coucher. Je n’ai pas envie qu’elle croise Raven. Il est sensé diner à l’appartement mais ne m’a pas donné d’heure alors je nous ai fait livrer un repas froid. La table est mise et en l’attendant, je me suis installé dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre pour lire un ouvrage traitant de l’administration impériale. C’est un cadeau de mon protecteur. J’ignore pourquoi mais depuis que nous sommes arrivés au Quartier Rouge, il s’obstine à m’offrir ce genre de livre. Ceux qu’il m’apportait autrefois étaient beaucoup plus intéressants. Ils parlaient d’art, de géographie, d’astronomie. Ils étaient destinés à parfaire mon éducation et à faire de moi un courtisan avec qui on aurait plaisir à converser. Mais l’Empire… qui s’intéresse à son histoire ? À l’organisation de ses institutions ? À sa stratégie militaire ? Personne. Mes clients ne sont pas des impériaux. Ces hommes là ne fréquentent pas le Quartier Rouge. Ils ont parait-il leurs propres prostitués. Des hommes et des femmes bien de chez eux et c’est tant mieux car je n’ai aucune intention d’accueillir un seul de ces hommes dans mon lit et encore moins d’écarter les cuisses pour eux. Et pourtant je sais que si Raven venait à me le demander, je n’aurais pas d’autre choix que de le faire. Je ne suis pas maître de ma vie et encore moins de mon corps. Pour citer ses propos : « Tu offriras ton royal fessier à qui il faudra si cela nous permet d’arriver à nos fins.» Je crois qu’il ne pouvait être plus clair et maintenant que j’ai la possibilité de quitter le Quartier Rouge, est-ce qu’il me faudra subir l’ultime humiliation ? Je frémis de dégout à l’idée de devoir offrir mon corps à l’ennemi. Cet envahisseur responsable de tous nos maux…

J’ai du mal à me concentrer ce soir. Je ne cesse de relever les yeux vers les étoiles en soupirant, repensant à mon rendez-vous avec le capitaine Grant et l’expression de son visage lorsqu’il me regardait me baigner et me caresser. S’il n’y avait pas eu ces barreaux pour contenir notre passion, je suis certain qu’il m’aurait étreint et fait l’amour mais c’est justement pour cette raison que j’ai choisi l’Étoile d’Orient pour lui offrir ce spectacle obscène. Malgré mon envie et la passion qui me ronge, je veux respecter son choix d’être et de rester un homme d’honneur. C’est je crois ce que j’aime chez lui. Il est ce à quoi je ne pourrais jamais prétendre, ce qui rend de fait notre amour impossible. Il faut croire que j’ai un goût prononcé pour ce genre d’histoire.

 

Alors qu’un nouveau soupir traverse mes lèvres, je sens quelque chose glisser autour de mon cou. Je sursaute et baisse les yeux pour découvrir une chaine sur laquelle se promène un pendentif en forme d’étoile de mer. Un bien étrange cadeau de la part de mon protecteur. Lorsque je lui en fais la remarque, Raven se contente d’esquisser un énigmatique sourire en me disant :

\- Galanthus, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je ne t’offre que des pierres précieuses et des bijoux qui rendent grâce à ta beauté lorsque tu te montres méritant. Ce cadeau-là n’est donc pas de moi mais de ton nouveau client. Tu le rencontreras demain soir alors veille à ne pas oublier de le mettre.

Cela fait longtemps que Raven n’avait pas servi d’intermédiaire entre un homme et moi. À vrai dire depuis mon installation dans le Quartier Rouge, mon protecteur se fait discret. Il ne se montre presque jamais en public et je ne dois pas non plus évoquer son nom, comme s’il craignait d’être reconnu par quelqu’un. C’est en tout cas la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé mais j’imagine qu’avec Raven c’est plus compliqué que ça. Ça l’est toujours de toute façon.

\- Et comment s’appelle ce nouveau client ? J’imagine que c’est un homme important pour que tu prennes la peine de t’en occuper.

\- C’est exacte. Il s’appelle Aristide Odivac. C’est un homme avec qui je serais amené à être très souvent en affaire, alors veille à lui plaire et ne te laisse pas impressionner par son physique.

\- Il est si laid que ça ?

\- Il est disons marqué par la vie. Son cœur autant que son physique.

\- À quelle fréquence vais-je le rencontrer ?

\- C’est lui qui te le dira. D’ailleurs il ne te paiera jamais directement. C’est par moi que passera sa généreuse dotation.

\- Pour que l’illusion de notre liaison soit parfaite, c’est ça ?

\- Il sait qui tu es et que tu te prostitues. Il ne fera pas la bêtise de croire qu’il est unique et que tu ne vends pas tes charmes à d’autres.

\- Très bien et où aura lieu notre premier rendez-vous ? Ici ?

\- Non, chez lui. Il t’enverra une voiture un peu avant le coucher du soleil.

J’acquiesce puis lui propose de passer à table.

 

*

 

Franchir la porte entre les quartiers des plaisirs et ceux des honnêtes gens n’a été qu’une formalité. Après tout je suis désormais officiellement inscrit dans le registre des citoyens grâce à mon cher capitaine Grant. Je l’ai d’ailleurs croisé tout à l’heure. Il donnait des instructions à ses subordonnés et lorsque ma voiture s’est arrêtée au poste de contrôle, nos regards se sont croisés. J’ai lu dans ses yeux de la surprise et de la peine mais également du désir. Le soleil déclinait à l’horizon et donnait à la scène une allure aussi romantique que dramatique. Lui et moi ne pourrons jamais faire autre chose que nous aimer de loin jusqu’à ce que le temps fasse son œuvre et qu’il finisse par m’oublier. Peut-être le fera-t-il dès ses prochaines permissions, en rejoignant la chaleur de son foyer et la douceur de la vie familiale. Comme j’envie tous ces gens ! Libres de s’aimer et d’être heureux…

 

J’ignore où je me rends exactement mais je comprends à présent pourquoi monsieur Odivac traite directement avec Raven. La prostitution est illégale en dehors des quartiers des plaisirs et si je venais à me faire prendre avec une importante somme d’argent, je ne serais pas en mesure de me justifier. Il n’y a de toute façon qu’à me regarder pour comprendre que je suis un courtisan. Un jeune homme de mon âge vêtu de cette manière ne peut que s’adonner à ce genre de vice. Tout chez moi indique mes mœurs légères mais également mon goût pour la sodomie et les fellations. J’imagine que d’une certaine manière cela fait de moi une proie facile. C’est sans doute pour cette raison que Raven m’a recommandé de ne pas me promener seul la nuit en dehors du Quartier Rouge. Là-bas, j’y suis en sécurité et mon beau Capitaine y veille. Ici, qui sait quel genre de détraqué pervers peut roder dans la nuit ? J’esquisse malgré moi un sourire. Les Marais sont sans doute mille fois plus dangereux et je ne crains qu’une chose ou peut-être deux… David et les impériaux.

 

Après un trajet qui me semble interminable la voiture finit par s’immobiliser dans la cours d’une demeure aussi impressionnante qu’effrayante. Le cochet m’ouvre la portière et m’aide à descendre avant de s’en aller, me laissant seul devant cette sinistre porte. J’ignore pourquoi mais j’ai les entrailles noué. Je n’ai jamais eu peur de rencontrer un client mais l’atmosphère qui se dégage des lieux ne m’aide pas vraiment à me sentir à l’aise. Pour me donner du courage, je caresse du bout des doigts le collier que cet inconnu m’a offert tout en me répétant que c’est mon protecteur qui m’envoie ici, mais  force est de constater que ma main tremble au moment d’annoncer ma présence. J’hésite plus d’une fois et lorsque j’en trouve enfin le courage, la porte s’ouvre d’elle-même dans un sinistre grincement. J’esquisse un sourire crispé tout en retenant mon souffle. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à moi, je pense que je serais immédiatement reparti sans demander mon reste.

\- Entrez Galanthus.

Sa voix rocailleuse me fait frémir. D’ailleurs il fait aussi sombre à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur et malgré mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à distinguer sa silhouette dans les ténèbres que les quelques bougies allumées ici et là, semblent incapable de dissiper. J’hésite à entrer tant j’ai les entrailles nouées et sitôt le pas de la porte franchi, je l’entends se refermer derrière moi. Je me retourne et découvre un homme un peu plus grand que moi, tout de noir vêtu mais surtout portant un masque blanc lui dissimulant l’intégralité du visage. Après avoir senti mon cœur rater un battement, voilà qu’il reprend sa course à vive allure à mesure qu’il se rapproche de moi.

\- Bonsoir Galanthus.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Odivac.

\- Venez.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et frémis au contacte froid de son gant en cuir. Cet homme a quelque chose d’irréel et c’est peut-être ce qui le rend si effrayant. Il porte ma main à son masque comme pour me donner un baisemain puis me conduit à la lueur d’une bougie à travers les couloirs de sa demeure. Je le suis en silence jusqu’au premier étage où je découvre une chambre démesurément grande, bien plus que celle que je possède au Quartier Rouge et dont je n’ai pas à me plaindre.

Cette pièce semble plus chaleureuse que le reste de la maison mais la lumière émanant de la cheminée y est sans doute pour quelque chose. Il  fait bon ici, peut-être même un peu chaud. Mon client doit sans doute le deviner car il m’aide à retirer mon manteau et l’accrocher près de la porte. Je le regarde faire avant de m’approcher du point le plus lumineux de la pièce. Je fixe le feu qui crépite en attendant qu’il me rejoigne. J’ai l’estomac encore un peu noué mais peu à peu je recouvre mon calme. Après tout je suis un professionnel du sexe et mon devoir est de répondre à toutes ses exigences, aussi excentriques soient-elles.

En l’entendant se rapprocher de moi, je porte ma main à mon cou et caresse le pendentif qu’il m’a offert, flattant ainsi son égo et lui signifiant par la même occasion que je suis tout à lui. Lorsque j’estime qu’il est suffisamment près, je me retourne pour lui faire face, prenant sur moi pour lui adresser mon plus beau sourire.

\- C’est un bien joli présent que vous m’avez fait Monsieur Odivac.

\- Il vous plait vraiment ?

\- Il me rappelle le lieu où j’ai grandi.

\- Les Marais ?

D’abord surpris, je me dis que c’est peut-être Raven qui lui en a parlé. De toute façon ce n’est un secret pour personne. Tout le monde dans le Quartier Rouge sait que je viens de là-bas et je n’ai pas honte de mes origines. Je suis plutôt fier d’être arrivé où je suis avec si peu de moyens.

\- C’est exacte.

Je lui prends doucement les mains et l’entraine vers le sofa le plus proche, le préférant pour le moment au lit. Avec un autre homme j’aurais choisi des fauteuils afin de montrer que rien n’est gagné entre nous mais avec ce client c’est différent. Que je le veuille ou non, nous nous reverrons alors il est inutile de jouer des inaccessibles. De toute façon ma tenue légère et simple à défaire ne laisse pas de place aux doutes quant à mes intentions. Je couche rarement le premier soir à moins que mon client ne me fasse particulièrement envie ou bien qu’il soit très riche. Même avec Alexander j’ai attendu notre second rendez-vous pour céder à ses avances mais Monsieur Odivac aura la chance d’avoir immédiatement le droit à mes faveurs. Après tout, Raven m’a demandé d’être particulièrement gentil avec lui et de veiller à lui plaire

\- Avant de poser le cadre de nos rencontres, je vous propose un petit avant goût de ce qui vous attend avec moi. Après tout, j’ai cru comprendre que vous étiez impatient de me connaitre et compte tenu du mal que vous vous êtes donnés pour obtenir ce rendez-vous, c’est le moins que je puisse faire.

Ma tenue n’est retenue que par trois nœuds. Deux au niveau des épaules et un troisième sur mon flanc gauche. C’est celui-ci que je commence à dénouer tout en me redressant pour me pencher vers lui. Je veux être à porter de main mais aussi lui faire comprendre qu’il est libre de faire de moi ce qu’il veut. Il a payé assez généreusement Raven pour ça.

Mon vêtement finit par glisser le long de mes épaules s’arrêtant sur mon bassin. Je suis assis et il me faudra me lever pour me débarrasser de cet encombrant amas de tissus. En attendant, il me permet d’offrir une vision très érotique à mon client qui j’espère apprécie le spectacle. Son visage étant dissimulé, je ne peux me fier qu’à mon instinct et mon expérience.

\- Est-ce que je vous plais, monsieur Odivac ?

Je souris tout en susurrant ces quelques mots contre son oreille. Il n’a pas besoin de répondre, le frisson qui parcourir la peau de son cou suffit à me convaincre qu’il aime ce moment intime que nous partageons. Et nous n’avons encore rien fait.

\- Vous ne devez pas hésiter, je suis tout à vous, cette nuit mais également toutes celles que vous voudrez.

Je glisse ma langue contre son oreille alors qu’une de mes mains se pose sur sa cuisse, remontant lentement vers son entrejambe. En attendant de savoir ce qu’il veut exactement, je me contente d’attiser son désir et ce que je ne tarde pas à sentir sous ma main me confirme que je lui plais et qu’il aime ce que je lui fais.

\- N’hésitez pas à me toucher si vous en avez envie.

Je prends sa main et la pose sur ma hanche tout en rapprochant un peu plus mon corps du sien. Mes lèvres frôlent la peau de son cou et je remarque alors une cicatrice. Elle a l’air grande et profonde. Je comprends maintenant d’où lui vient cette voix si particulière. D’une certaine manière, je me sens rassuré. Aristide Odivac commence à prendre des traits plus humain alors que de mon côté je prends plus d’assurance, au point que je commence à frôler son masque du bout des doigts. Je suis curieux de voir quel genre de visage marqué par la vie se cacher sous cet artifice.

\- Ne faîtes pas ça, me dit-il un peu froidement en écartant vivement ma main de son masque.

Surpris, je recule sur le sofa sans oser retirer ma main de la sienne. Ses doigts se crispent tellement sur les miens que je finis par laisser échapper un petit gémissement de douleur.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous offenser…

Il me lâche la main, se lève subitement comme contrarié puis déclare sur le même ton froid et cassant :

\- Je crois que nous allons en rester là pour ce soir. Je vous ferais monter votre diner.

Sur ces mots, il s’en va en me laissant seul et à moitié nu sur le sofa. D’abord choqué par ce qui vient de se passer, je sens des larmes me piquer les yeux et sans je ne puisse vraiment me l’expliquer, je me sens blessé et humilié. Jamais aucun homme ne m’a repoussé de cette manière. Aucun client en tout cas. Il n’y a eu que David et Frédéric…

Je m’essuie rageusement les yeux avant de me rhabiller et de quitter la chambre. Si c’est pour me faire humilier de la sorte, je préfère encore rentrer au Quartier Rouge. Là-bas au moins on me traite avec le respect que je mérite.

 

Je retrouve sans mal mon chemin jusqu’au hall d’entrée malgré l’obscurité prédominante. J’ai toujours eu un bon sens de l’orientation et une bonne intuition. J’ai également une excellente mémoire, autant de qualité qui m’ont servi aussi bien dans les Marais que dans la Lande aux Roseaux.

La porte d’entrée n’est pas verrouillée mais dehors il fait froid et je regrette de n’avoir pas pris le temps d’emporter mon manteau. D’ailleurs je ne suis pas certain de retrouver mon chemin dans ce quartier que je ne connais pas mais mon hésitation disparait dès que  j’entends la voix d’Aristide Odivac m’appeler depuis un recoin obscure de sa sinistre demeure qui est d’ailleurs à son image. Repensant à la manière dont il m’a repoussé, je sens une étrange colère monter en moi et sans penser aux conséquences, je m’enfonce dans les ténèbres.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Je suis fatigué et j’ai froid. J’ai également mal aux pieds. Si j’avais pris le temps de mettre mes chaussures et mon manteau, je n’en serais sans doute pas là. Mes vêtements sont également déchirés à cause des ronces. Celles qui entourent le mur d’enceinte de la propriété de monsieur Odivac. Je n’ai d’ailleurs pas réussi à la quitter puisque le portail en fer forgé est fermé à clé. J’ai essayé de l’escalader, lui mais également le haut mur qui entoure la cours mais tout ce que j’ai réussi à faire c’est me blesser et ruiner mes vêtements. Alors j’ai marché en boitant jusqu’à la fontaine que j’avais aperçu un peu plus tôt et j’y ai trempé mes pieds. L’eau est glacée mais elle soulage un peu la douleur. Je n’ai plus l’habitude de marcher pieds nus. Pourtant lorsque je vivais dans les Marais, je pouvais me promener pendant des heures  sur la plage ou entre les racines des palétuviers sans avoir besoin de chaussures mais il faut croire que vivre dans le luxe m’a rendu aussi fragile que les jolies poupées de porcelaine auxquelles je désirais ardemment ressembler.

Un soupir traverse mes lèvres alors que mon regard se pose sur cette brume qui commence à tout envahir. Je n’y voyais déjà pas grand-chose, à présent c’est à peine si je parviens à distinguer mes pieds toujours plongé dans l’eau noire et glacée de cette fontaine qui ne semble plus en état de marche depuis longtemps. L’eau est peut-être croupie. Je n’y avais pas pensé mais peut-être qu’un cadavre d’un quelconque animal s’y décompose. Une grimace déforme mon visage alors que je retire immédiatement mes pieds, les essuyant comme je peux avec le bas de mes vêtements. Ils sont de toute façon déchirés par endroit et bon pour être jetés à la poubelle.

 

C’est un miaulement qui me fait relever les yeux et scruter l’obscurité jusqu’à apercevoir deux yeux luisant dans le noir. J’esquisse un sourire puis tend la main en murmurant doucement :

\- Toi aussi tu es perdu ? Viens.

Je tapote sur le rebord de la fontaine et je crois que je lui inspire confiance puisqu’il ose s’approcher de moi, d’abord prudemment puis avec plus d’assurance en voyant que je n’esquisse aucun geste brusque.

\- Je n’ai rien à t’offrir, sinon un peu de réconfort.

Il renifle mes doigts puis se laisse caresser. Je souris et lui offre volontiers câlins et caresses. Lui au moins ne me repousse pas, bien au contraire il ne se montre pas très farouche et monte volontiers sur mes genoux. Il ne doit pas avoir l’habitude qu’on s’occupe de lui mais à l’air d’aimer ça. En voilà un qui manque cruellement d’affection ce qui nous fait un point commun.  Comme il fait sombre j’ai du mal à déterminer la couleur de son pelage même si  j’ai l’impression qu’il est roux. On peut donc dire que cela nous fait un second point commun.

\- Je m’appelle Galanthus. Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as un nom ?

\- Liliaceae. Mais on l’appelle généralement Liliace.

Je frissonne en reconnaissant cette voix d’outre-tombe. C’est celle d’Aristide Odivac. Sa présence me contrarie même si j’esquisse malgré moi un petit sourire. S’il est ici, c’est qu’il m’a cherché et qu’il s’est peut-être inquiété pour moi, même s’il s’est montré odieux et qu’il m’a presqu’humilié tout à l’heure dans la chambre. Moi qui lui faisais l’honneur de m’offrir à lui pour notre premier rendez-vous, je me suis fait repousser comme un mal propre alors qu’il y a des hommes qui seraient prêts à se ruiner pour avoir simplement le droit de poser leurs yeux sur mon corps nu.

Sans lui répondre, puisque de toute façon je parlais au chat, j’ignore sa présence et murmure à mon ami roux qui ronronne toujours sur mes genoux :

\- Voilà qui nous fait un troisième point commun. Galathus est une fleur qui appartient à la famille des Liliaceae.

Liliace me répond par un miaulement que je trouve adorable et qui me rend le sourire que cet homme m’avait enlevé un peu plus tôt. Je sens alors quelque chose se poser sur mes épaules. C’est son manteau. Je relève les yeux vers lui et remarque qu’il se tient très près de moi.

\- Il fait froid. Vous allez attraper froid. Venez Galanthus, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Je me suis tordu la cheville tout à l’heure et je…

Je n’ai pas le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit qu’il se penche vers moi et me soulève. Pour ne pas tomber je m’accroche à son cou, ce qui ne m’empêche pas de manifester mon mécontentement.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Reposez-moi immédiatement !

\- Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas marcher ?

\- Oui mais je suis bien trop lourd pour être porté de cette manière.

\- Alors que proposez-vous ? Me demande-t-il tout en prenant déjà le chemin de sa demeure.

\- Appelez votre voiture et votre cochet. Je n’ai plus qu’à rentrer chez moi. Après tout vous n’avez pas l’air de vouloir de moi.

\- Mon cochet est déjà rentré chez lui. Nous sommes seuls cette nuit et je n’ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de vous.

\- Vous n’aviez pas vraiment l’air de vouloir de moi tout à l’heure.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et se contente de me ramener chez lui. Puisqu’il a décidé de ne plus parler, je décide d’en faire autant, me contentant de bouder dans ses bras et d’attendre qu’il veuille bien me poser. Une fois à l’intérieur, je retiens un soupir de soulagement. Il fait quand même meilleur ici. J’esquisse un mouvement pour descendre mais monsieur Odivac ne semble pas disposé à me laisser dans le hall, au contraire il me ramène dans la chambre d’où je me suis enfuis un peu plus tôt. Je me crispe dans ses bras lorsque nous passons la porte et que je pose mon regard sur ce sofa où je m’étais déshabillé un peu plus tôt. Je pensais qu’il m’y poserait mais il me porte jusqu’au lit sur lequel il m’allonge avec délicatesse avant de s’assoir à côté de moi. Je me redresse légèrement sur les coudes et lui adresse un regard surpris alors qu’il glisse ses doigts dans ma chevelure rousse.

\- J’ai été grossier tout à l’heure et je m’en excuse. Je ne voulais ni vous humilier ni vous froisser.

Il retire son gant droit puis lève sa main nue vers mon visage. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux lorsqu’il frôle ma joue et retiens mon souffle en sentant ses doigts contre mes paupières. Peu après se sont ses lèvres que je sens sur les miennes. Son baiser est doux et chaste, et sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je sens un nœud se former au niveau de mon estomac alors que mon cœur s’emballe subitement. Pourquoi cet homme si déplaisant me fait-il réagir de cette manière ? C’est un parfait inconnu. Je ne l’avais jamais rencontré avant cette nuit et puis je ne connais même pas son visage… Et pourtant ce baiser qu’il me donne éveille chez moi de lointains souvenirs que je croyais enfouis à jamais.

Alors que notre échange s’enflamme, sa main quitte mes yeux et glisse derrière ma nuque, lui donnant ainsi une meilleure prise pour approfondir notre baiser. Je gémis doucement contre ses lèvres et garde les paupières closes pour apprécier ce moment mais également parce que j’ai compris qu’il ne souhaitait pas me montrer son visage. Pourquoi ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Est-il défiguré ? Je n’en ai pas l’impression. Est-il si laid que ça ? Non je crois que c’est autre chose et que c’est justement ce qui me donne l’impression que mon cœur va finir par bondir hors de ma poitrine. Quel est donc ce sentiment qui m’envahit alors que cet inconnu m’étreint dans ce lit ? Aristide Odivac n’est pas un homme ordinaire. Il est déplaisant, presqu’odieux, impulsif et pourtant il peut faire preuve d’une extrême douceur. D’une certaine manière il me rappelle cet homme que j’ai connu et que j’ai aimé il y a si longtemps et c’est sans doute son souvenir qui me met dans tous mes états. Je crispe mes doigts sur ses vêtements, frôlant malgré moi sa cicatrice, celle qu’il a au niveau de la gorge et qui semble descendre bien bas sur son torse. Une pensée me traverse alors l’esprit. Quelle voix avait-il avant d’être ainsi mutilé ? Sa voix était-elle plus douce ? Plus chaleureuse ? Tout en continuant de mêler ma salive à la sienne, je le laisse m’allonger sur son lit. Il a envie de moi et aussi surprenant que cela puisse l’être, j’en ai moi aussi envie.

C’est lui qui met fin à notre baiser. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et glissent le long de ma mâchoire jusqu’à mon cou. Je sens ses dents contre ma peau mais il s’abstient de me marquer et remonte simplement ses lèvres jusqu’à mon oreille :

\- Je saurais me faire pardonner pour tout, Galanthus.

Il se redresse et remet son masque avant que je ne puisse voir son visage puis s’en va en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je reste un moment allongé sur le lit, le cœur battant la chamade et les joues humides de larmes. Mais que m’arrive-t-il et qui est cet homme ? Pourquoi me fait-il autant d’effet alors que j’ignore tout de lui ? Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration. Ce parfum qui flotte dans l’air, c’est le sien. Lui aussi me semble familier…

 

*

 

C’est dans mes larmes que j’ai fini par m’endormir la nuit dernière et ce matin, je ne dois pas être très beau à voir avec mes yeux rouges et gonflés. Dieu merci mon client n’est pas là pour voir ça. Je ne le verrais d’ailleurs pas ce matin car il est parti. Où ? Il ne me l’a pas écrit dans le mot qu’il a laissé sur la table près de mon petit-déjeuner. Une rose rouge accompagnait le message. Une charmante attention de la part d’un homme fort déplaisant qui pourtant éveille chez moi des comportements d’adolescent immature et amoureux. Hors je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je ne le connais même pas. Comment peut-on aimer un homme dont on n’a même pas vu le visage ? Et qui s’avère être grossier et odieux… Il me fait un peu penser à David. Lui aussi se comportait parfois avec désinvolture et je m’en souviens maintenant. Il était loin d’être le prince charmant dont je me suis languis toutes ces années. Maintenant que mon jugement n’est plus ni obscurci par l’amour, ni par le chagrin, je me souviens qu’il lui arrivait d’être odieux et déplaisant. Il avait parfois des manières d’enfant gâté et avait bien du mal à m’ouvrir son cœur lorsqu’il était tourmenté par quelque chose. Mais après chacune de nos disputes, il revenait toujours vers moi avec une rose à la main, il mettait un genou à terre, me murmurait quelques mots d’amour et je lui pardonnais tout. Je lui ai toujours tout pardonné. Je lui ai sans doute même déjà pardonné d’avoir tenté de me tuer. Ce que l’amour peut me rendre pathétique ! Je me fais honte à moi-même. Mais Aristide Odivac n’est pas David. C’est juste un client déplaisant et riche. D’ailleurs s’il ne payait pas aussi cher Raven, cela fait longtemps que je me serais enfui d’ici.

Un soupir traverse mes lèvres. La vérité c’est que si je suis toujours ici, c’est parce que je ne peux pas quitter cette propriété. Aristide Odivac est parti en verrouillant la grille d’entrée de la cours et comme la nuit dernière, je n’ai aucun moyen de m’en aller. Je n’ai même pas essayé d’escalader le portail ou même le mur d’enceinte. Ma cheville me fait encore mal et traverser la cours a déjà été un supplice pour moi.

 

De jour comme de nuit, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. La résidence est pourtant magnifique mais semble complètement laissée à l’abandon. D’ailleurs mis à part ma chambre qui a été nettoyée avec soin, les pièces que j’ai traversées étaient couvertes de poussière et de toile d’araignée. Aristide Odivac ne m’a pas fait venir chez lui. Ce n’est même pas une garçonnière. C’est une prison.

Est-ce que j’ai peur ? Oui un peu mais c’est Raven qui m’a envoyé ici alors je sais qu’il ne m’arrivera rien. Je fais confiance à mon protecteur. Il ne ferait rien qui me mettrait en danger et quand bien même, je sais qu’il veille toujours sur moi de loin. D’ailleurs si je suis ici c’est pour une bonne raison même si elle m’échappe encore.

 

Je me suis finalement installé au bord de cette fontaine située à mi-chemin entre ce portail qui m’empêche de regagner le monde extérieur et le porche de cette lugubre demeure. Liliace m’y a rejoint et je crois qu’il est mon seul réconfort car même le temps est maussade avec ses nuages sombres qui couvrent l’intégralité du ciel. Il va pleuvoir dans la journée, sinon cette nuit. Voilà qui n’aide pas mon moral. Je me croyais libre mais la vérité c’est que j’ai quitté une prison doré pour une autre. C’est à croire que ma vie ne se résume qu’à ça...

Liliace miaule en relevant la tête vers moi. J’esquisse un sourire et lui gratouille sous le menton avant de lâcher un énième soupir. De fines gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber. Mieux vaut rentrer immédiatement pour ne pas se prendre l’averse. C’est lentement mais sûrement que nous regagnons l’entrée. Malgré mes efforts, je n’ai pu m’abriter avant d’être trempé. Tant pis, de toute façon mes vêtements étaient déjà fichus. Accompagné de mon ami félin je regagne ma chambre où je découvre avec surprise la table à nouveau garnie. Quelqu’un a débarrassé mon petit-déjeuner et y a monté mon déjeuner. Un coup d’œil à l’horloge posé au dessus de la cheminé m’indique qu’il est presque midi. Je tourne ensuite mon regard vers une porte entrouverte que je n’avais pas encore remarqué tant elle se fondait dans le décor lorsqu’elle était fermée. Je la pousse prudemment et y découvre une salle de bain qui est à l’image de la chambre que j’occupe. Quelqu’un m’a également fait couler un bain chaud et des vêtements ont été suspendus sur un valet. Je baisse les yeux vers Liliace qui ne m’a toujours pas quitté et lui murmure :

\- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette maison.

 Le chat me répond en miaulant avant de s’installer près de la baignoire. J’ôte mes vêtements mouillés puis entre dans l’eau chaude et parfumée tout en me demandant quand je pourrais rentrer chez moi.   


	11. Chapter 11

Cette nuit j’ai rêvé de David mais tout ce dont je me souviens c’est du baiser à la fois tendre et langoureux que nous avons partagé ainsi que des quelques mots qu’il m’a murmuré dans le creux de l’oreille avant de disparaitre dans les ténèbres: « Je saurais me faire pardonner pour tout, Galanthus ». En réalité je ne fais que revivre le baiser que j’ai partagé avec Aristide Odivac la veille au soir, lui prêtant ainsi le visage de mon tendre amour puisque ce déplaisant client n’en a aucun pour le moment. D’ailleurs c’est son parfum qui me fait émerger de mes rêves et ses doigts dans mes cheveux qui me font ouvrir les yeux. Encore un peu perdu dans mes songes, il me faut un certain temps pour réaliser où je me trouve exactement et qui est cet homme assis à mes côtés, portant cet horrible masque blanc. Aristide Odivac, quel homme déplaisant qui pourtant provoque toujours autant d’émotions chez moi. Il me fascine autant que je le déteste. Il est à la fois odieux et charmant. Autant de contradictions qui semblent me plaire. D’ailleurs je n’ai pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour me plaindre qu’il m’offre une rose rouge, comme pour se faire pardonner de m’avoir non seulement retenu prisonnier ici mais également fait mourir d’ennuie.

\- Je ne pensais pas être absent si longtemps et je suis content de vous trouver encore ici à mon retour.

Je prends sans la moindre délicatesse la rose qu’il m’offre et la porte à mon nez pour en sentir le parfum dans l’espoir d’émerger un peu plus vite avant de relever un regard contrarié vers lui.

\- Vous ne m’en avez pas vraiment laissé le choix. Vous m’avez enfermé dans votre propriété. J’ai cru mourir d’ennuie. J’aimerais rentrer chez moi maintenant.

\- Malheureusement mon cochet vient de s’en aller.

\- Comme par hasard !

Je lâche un soupir rempli d’exaspération. Cet homme est décidément très contrariant et j’espère qu’il paie grassement Raven parce qu’en me retenant ainsi prisonnier, il m’empêche de gagner honnêtement ma vie. 

\- Vous ne vous plaisez pas ici Galanthus ?

\- Non, je vous l’ai dit je meurs d’ennuie ! Il n’y a rien à faire. Que croyez vous que je fasse de mes journées ?

Il ne dit rien. Je crois que je l’ai vexé. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas sensé rappeler à mes clients que je me prostitue pour vivre et donc que j’ouvre régulièrement les cuisses pour d’autres hommes qu’eux. Si je prends toujours des gants avec les gentlemen qui se paient mes services, je ne compte pas en prendre avec cet homme. Il me fait perdre mon temps et m’exaspère au plus au point.

\- Je vois, fait-il un peu sèchement.

L’aurais-je vexé ? Tant mieux ! Qu’il rappelle son cochet et qu’il me ramène au Quartier Rouge ! Quant à Raven, qu’il aille au diable avec ses manigances ! Je ne suis pas un oiseau qu’on peut garder en cage. J’ai soif de liberté et je l’ai toujours eu ! Même lorsque je vivais à la Coline au Poète avec David…

\- Mais où sont mes manières. Vous devez avoir faim, dit-il en se levant.

Je tourne mon regard vers la table sur laquelle m’attend mon petit-déjeuner. Visiblement monsieur Odivac ne mangera pas avec moi puisqu’il n’y a qu’un seul couvert. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris, pour manger il lui faudrait retirer son masque et il ne semble toujours pas décidé à me montrer son visage. Je trouve ça exaspérant et si je m’écoutais je le lui arracherais pour voir ce qu’il peut bien dissimuler ! Des hommes laids j’en ai connu et ça ne m’a jamais empêché de bien faire mon travail ! Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que ce n’est pas pour cette raison qu’il se cache, il y a autre chose même si je ne parviens pas à comprendre quoi.

Aristide me tend la main et m’aide à me lever. Sa galanterie fait partie de ces petites choses que je ne supporte pas chez lui cependant Raven m’a bien dressé et je prends sur moi pour me montrer aimable. Mon client m’aide à m’installer à table puis s’assoit en face de moi. Visiblement il compte me regarder manger, moi qui n’avais pas beaucoup d’appétit…

\- Je vous ai apporté des vêtements propres. J’espère qu’ils seront à votre goût.

\- J’espère surtout que vous aurez plaisir à me voir dedans.

Je picore dans mon assiette et mange sans appétit si bien qu’il finit par me demander avec inquiétude :

\- Vous n’aimez pas ?

\- Si, c’est très bon…

Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette. Des œufs de caille, des galettes de maïs, du fromage de chèvre, du jus de raisin… C’est ce que j’avais l’habitude de prendre le matin lorsque je vivais avec David. J’ignore si c’est une coïncidence ou si cet homme a décidé de me tourmenter… et si c’était le cas, comment aurait-il su ? Personne à par David ne sait ce que je mangeais tous les matins lorsque nous vivions ensemble. C’était une habitude que j’avais pris avec lui et je doute que Raven lui-même la connaisse.

Je repose mes couverts après avoir à peine mangé la moitié de mon assiette et adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant à mon client. Je m’essuie délicatement la bouche puis lui dit :

\- En fait, je suis impatient d’essayer ce que vous m’avez apporté.

Je me lève et marche vers le sofa sur lequel sont posés des boites remplies de ce que je devine être ma nouvelle garde de robe. Sans me soucier de lui, ou plutôt justement parce que je sais qu’il me regarde, je commence à me déshabiller. Je lui tourne le dos mais je sens ses yeux se poser sur mon corps qui se dénude petit à petit. Regardez bien Aristide ce corps tant convoité que vous refusez de toucher pour une obscure raison.

Alors que j’enfile la première tunique qui me tombe sous la main, je sens celle d’Aristide se poser sur mon épaule. Je ferme les yeux tout en savourant secrètement le contacte de sa main nue contre ma peau. Il a retiré son gant pour pouvoir me toucher et je prends ça comme une petite victoire.

\- Je vais vous laisser terminer de vous habiller Galanthus, me murmure-t-il dans le creux de l’oreille. Aristide se redresse, retire sa main et s’en va, me laissant fulminer de rage seul dans ma chambre. D’ailleurs je n’hésite pas à balancer en travers de la pièce la boite vide du vêtement que je viens d’enfiler. Non mais il se moque de moi ? C’est tout l’effet que ça lui fait de me voir nu ? Mais c’est quoi son problème ? Il a du mal à bander ? Je ne vois que ça. Il doit être impuissant. Sinon comment expliquer le fait qu’il ne m’ait pas encore touché ? Si je ne l’intéressais pas, il ne m’aurait jamais payé une fortune. Et puis à quoi bon me garder dans cette prison dorée et poussiéreuse ?

Je termine de me préparer tout en continuant de ruminer ma mauvaise humeur. Puisque je n’ai pas l’air de l’exciter plus que ça, autant ne pas perdre de temps à me pomponner pendant des heures. Je ne fais que le strict minimum que ce soit au niveau de ma coiffure qu’en termes de maquillage. Après tout à quoi bon s’apprêter pour un homme qui vous regarde à peine ?

Quelques minutes plus tard je retrouve Aristide devant une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Lorsque je remarque qu’il tient son masque à la main, je sens ma colère s’envoler, mon estomac se nouer mais surtout  mon cœur se mettre à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Se serait-il enfin décidé à me montrer son visage ? Je l’ignore. En tout cas j’ai les jambes qui tremblent légèrement car sous cet angle, sa silhouette me parait soudain familière. Trop… au point qu’elle me rappelle celle de cet homme que j’ai si longtemps aimé et que j’aime encore après tout le mal qu’il m’a fait.

\- Vous ne remettez pas votre masque ?

\- Et vous, Galanthus ? Vous ne voulez pas voir mon visage ?

Aristide me tourne toujours le dos mais je devine qu’un sourire moqueur doit être dessiné sur ses lèvres. L’espace d’un instant je repense à notre baiser mais chasse rapidement ce souvenir de mon esprit. Qu’est-ce qui me prend ? Je déteste cet homme. Il est si déplaisant et pourtant…

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, s’il vous plait.

J’efface la courte distance qui nous sépare et lui prends son masque des mains pour le poser sur une table non loin de nous. À ma grande surprise, il ne cherche ni à le garder, ni à le récupérer. Il n’a plus d’échappatoire et pourtant je ne cherche pas à voir son visage. Je pose simplement mon front contre son dos, au creux de ses omoplates et ferme les yeux. Son odeur évoque chez moi tant de nostalgie. Il porte le même parfum que David et je crois que c’est à la fois ce qui me plait et me déplait chez lui. Même si sa voix est différente, tant que je ne vois pas son visage je peux entretenir une certaine illusion. Ça en est presque malsain. C’est à la fois une douce et cruelle torture. Raven le savait-il lorsqu’il a décidé de m’envoyer ici ? Est-ce une punition ? Une récompense ? Ou bien une énième épreuve que mon protecteur m’impose. Je l’ignore et je m’en fiche.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça Aristide ? Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? Qu’attendez-vous de moi ?

Je crispe mes doigts sur son vêtement avant de passer mes bras autour de sa taille. Je le déteste et en même temps j’aime ce flot de souvenirs et de sentiments qu’il ranime en moi. C’est à la fois douloureux et agréable.

\- Je veux simplement prendre soin de vous Galanthus.

J’ai du mal à réprimer un sourire. Il veut prendre soin de moi ? Il a pourtant une bien étrange façon de faire mais pourquoi pas. Après tout, je ne suis qu’une putain. Mon travail est de satisfaire mes clients. Jusqu’à présent ces derniers ne cherchaient qu’à se servir de mon corps mais pas lui. Ce que monsieur Odivac cherche est d’une toute autre nature et je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à le lui offrir. Cependant j’accepte de relever ce bien étrange défi. Je tâcherais de lui offrir ce qu’il veut sans être certain de pouvoir le combler entièrement.

\- Vous ne voulez pas me montrer votre visage. Chaque fois que cela risque d’arriver vous prenez la fuite. Je ne suis pas stupide vous savez. J’ai fini par le comprendre. Je trouve simplement contrariant que vous ne vous laissiez pas aller alors que vous en mourrez d’envie.

Et pour preuve, mes mains ont lentement glissé vers son entrejambe qui semble réagir à mes caresses mais également à la chaleur que mon corps contre le sien lui procure.

\- Laissez-vous allez Aristide et je vous promets de ne jamais poser les yeux sur votre visage.

Je commence à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, la desserrant suffisamment pour y glisser une main pendant que l’autre remonte lentement sur son torse plat et musclé. Pour un noble, voilà un homme qui s’entretient et cela me plait beaucoup.

\- Vous vous demandez peut-être comment je pourrais tenir ma promesse ?

Je dépose un baiser contre son dos puis retire mes mains et m’éloigne de quelques pas. Je dénoue alors la ceinture en tissu de ma tunique et m’en sers pour me bander les yeux.

\- Vous voulez prendre soin de moi ? Et bien vous allez y être contraint car vous ne porterez plus votre masque. Moi par contre, j’aurais les yeux bandés et je serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans vous. Ce marché vous convient-il ?

Il ne me répond pas et comme je ne vois plus rien, j’ignore s’il s’est retourné ou pas. Va-t-il accepter ma proposition ? S’il la refuse, je jure que je trouverais un moyen de m’en aller d’ici même si je dois le faire les pieds devant. Après tout je ne suis pas un oiseau qu’on garde en cage et si je ne peux pas faire correctement mon travail, alors je n’ai aucune raison de rester une minute de plus ici.

Alors qu’une foule de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit, je sens ses bras m’enlacer avec force puis ses lèvres se presser fiévreusement contre les miennes. Je soupire de plaisir lorsqu’il me permet de respirer ce qui ne dure jamais bien longtemps tant il semble affamé, preuve qu’il contenait depuis bien trop longtemps son désir pour moi. J’avoue que mon égo ne s’est jamais aussi bien porté. Aristide est un client difficile et compliqué qui a mis ma patience à rude épreuve mais je ne suis pas mécontent d’avoir enfin pu le faire céder. De toute façon tous les hommes ont un point faible et je finis toujours pas le trouver. Après tout j’ai une réputation à tenir. Celle de toujours combler mes amants pour ne pas utiliser le terme déplaisant de client. Ces derniers paient suffisamment cher pour avoir le temps d’une étreinte, l’illusion d’être unique à mes yeux. Et Aristide ne fait pas exception à la règle. Dans son cas c’est sans doute bien plus vrai qu’avec les autres. Non c’est encore pire. Son parfum et sa gestuelle me rappellent tellement David qu’avec les yeux ainsi bandés, j’avoue sans honte laisser mon imagination m’emporter vers un rêve dans lequel je retrouve mon cher et tendre amour. Celui pour qui mon cœur battra à tout jamais en dépit du mal qu’il a pu me faire et malgré mon égarement avec mon beau capitaine. D’ailleurs à cet instant Frédéric Grant ne représente plus rien pour moi, seul David compte encore alors que ce n’est pas lui qui me fait l’amour. Mais qui saura que c’est son visage qui m’apparait alors que les lèvres d’Aristide parcourent mon corps à mesure qu’il le dénude ? Et ce qu’il me fait est divin ! Je n’aurais n’aurait jamais imaginé prendre autant de plaisir avec ce client si particulier à qui je dois reconnaitre un certain talent pour me faire gémir. D’ailleurs nous n’en sommes encore qu’aux préliminaires et Aristide à l’air de vouloir prendre son temps pour me dévorer dans mon entier. Ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents n’épargnent aucune partie de mon corps et semblent déjà savoir quelles sont mes points les plus sensibles. Mon dieu… Est-ce réellement la première fois qu’il me fait l’amour ? À la manière qu’il a de me toucher j’ai l’impression qu’il connait mon corps par cœur et qu’il ne fait que le redécouvrir.

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous Galanthus ?

Sa langue vient sécher les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues et lorsque j’essaie de lui répondre, je sens ma gorge se serrer.  

\- Je ne sais pas… Pardonnez-moi…

\- Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ?

J’attrape à tâtons l’une de ses mains et presse mes lèvres contre avant de lui murmurer :

\- Non, bien au contraire. Continuez s’il vous plait. Faites-moi l’amour comme si j’étais l’être que vous aimiez le plus au monde.

\- Mais c’est le cas Galanthus. Je vous aime depuis le premier jour. Dès l’instant où mon regard s’est posé sur vous. Et j’espère qu’un jour je saurais racheter mes fautes et surtout le chagrin que j’ai pu vous causer.

Aristide en fait un peu trop. Ses fautes ne sont rien au regard de tous ceux qui ont pu me blesser à commencer par David qui a été jusqu’à me pousser du bord de cette falaise. Mais je ne veux pas y penser. Je veux juste trouver du réconfort dans les bras et les lèvres de cet homme qui est enfin disposé à m’étreindre et ce que je sens contre moi me conforte dans l’idée qu’il me veut. Pour lui montrer que je le veux moi aussi, je n’hésite pas à porter ses doigts à mes lèvres pour les sucer avec avidité jusqu’à ce qu’il les estime suffisamment humide pour me pénétrer et me préparer avec.

C’est sur l’un des canapés du salon qu’Aristide me fait l’amour pour la première fois. Me faisant gémir et soupirer de plaisir jusqu’à l’extinction de voix et plus encore. En quelques heures nous avons revues presque la totalité de mon répertoire en matière de position. Et je dois dire que j’ai rarement eu à faire à un amant aussi insatiable, vigoureux et tendre à la fois. D’ailleurs le faire avec les yeux bandés ne fait qu’accroire les sensations, rendant ainsi l’orgasme bien plus puissant que d’habitude. Mais peut-être est-ce aussi parce que j’ai l’impression que c’est David qui me prend et pas cet homme que je connais à peine…

Après avoir atteint nos limites physiques, nous nous étendons l’un contre l’autre sur le divan. Par moment mes lèvres trouvent les siennes alors que du bout des doigts, je caresse cette cicatrice qui marque son corps et qui éveille chez moi tant de curiosité sans que j’ose pour autant le questionner à ce sujet. Après le mal que je me suis donné pour que nous en arrivions là, je n’ai pas envie de tout gâcher.

\- C’est moi qui vous fais sourire comme ça Galanthus ?

Il ponctue sa phrase par un baiser que je savoure tout en crispant mes doigts sur son torse.

\- Mieux vaut me faire sourire que pleurer même si c’était de plaisir.

\- Est-ce que vous resterez avec moi de votre plein grès ?

Pour toute réponse, je me contente de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes, essayant d’une certaine manière de gagner du temps. Aristide n’est pas le premier à me faire ce genre de proposition mais je dois dire que de tous, il est sans doute celui qui arrivera peut-être à ses fins. Après tout d’une certaine manière il a l’assentiment de mon protecteur puisque c’est Raven lui-même qui m’a envoyé ici.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas un oiseau qu’on peut garder en cage, ni une princesse en détresse qu’on doit sauver.

\- Alors qu’êtes-vous exactement Galanthus ?

\- Juste un homme qui aspire à la liberté.

\- Je vois…   

Sans rien ajouter d’autre Aristide me donne un fougueux baiser chargé d’une émotion que je ne parviens pas à décrypter, mais dans lequel je me perds volontiers avant de me remettre à soupirer et gémir de plaisir en le sentant me pénétrer à nouveau.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Après avoir passé la journée à faire l’amour dans le salon, Aristide finit par m’emmener dans la chambre. Je crois que le soleil se couche à l’horizon et j’avoue être aussi épuisé qu’affamé. Heureusement, un diner nous attend dans la chambre. Qui l’a préparé ? Qui l’a monté ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. J’imagine qu’il doit y avoir des domestiques mais j’ignore comment ils font pour se montrer si discrets et dans le fond, je m’en fiche complètement car il n’y a qu’une chose qui compte à mes yeux à cet instant : lui.

Je dine nu et complètement aveugle, découvrant mon repas à chaque bouchée qu’Aristide porte à mes lèvres. Je crois qu’il aime être à mes petits soins et répondre aux moindres de mes désirs. Un peu de nourriture, une gorgée de vin et enfin un baiser. Qu’est donc devenu cet homme distant et fuyant ? Je crois qu’il a bel et bien disparu dès l’instant où je lui ai pris son masque des mains. Aristide, pourquoi tant de mystère autour de votre visage ? Voilà une question que je n’oserais jamais lui poser. Après tout  nous ne sommes pas réellement amants. Je ne suis qu’une putain qu’il s’est payé pour accomplir un bien étrange fantasme. C’est l’idée à laquelle je tente de me raccrocher pour ne pas me noyer dans le flot de sentiments qui m’envahi à mesure que les heures s’écoulent. Aristide est devenu si charmant… mais je ne dois pas me méprendre. Je ne l’aime pas. C’est le souvenir de David que je chéris à chacune de ses étreintes et c’est parce qu’il me rappelle cet homme que j’ai tant aimé, que j’ai l’impression d’en tomber amoureux.

J’essaie de raisonner mon cœur qui ne cesse de tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre ? La déception éprouvée avec le capitaine Grant n’a-t-elle pas suffit ? Aristide est charmant mais il n’est pas David et ce qui se passe entre nous n’est qu’une illusion qui prendra fin en même temps que le contrat qui me lie à lui, bien que j’en ignore encore les termes. D’ailleurs c’est la première fois que Raven me livre ainsi à un homme. Il ne m’a pas non plus donné signe de vie mais je ne m’inquiète pas pour lui. C’est un homme plein de ressources et je sais que tôt ou tard, il reviendra me chercher. Après tout il est impensable pour moi de passer le restant de mon existence dans cette maison même si c’est ce qu’Aristide voudrait. C’est en tout cas ce qu’il ne cesse de murmurer contre mon oreille entre quelques mots d’amour qui ne me laissent pas insensibles. Alors je bois pour oublier que je suis déraisonnable ou bien que je dois justement être raisonnable. Je ne sais plus vraiment. La seule chose qui m’apparait clairement c’est que mon client m’aide à rejoindre les draps du lit dans lesquels nous ne tardons pas à nous étreindre. Si je le laisse d’abord prendre les choses en main, je ne mets pas longtemps pour le chevaucher mais surtout pour m’empaler moi-même sur son sexe tendu. Après l’avoir tant fait aujourd’hui, je n’ai pas besoin de m’embarrasser de préliminaire et puis j’ai bu tellement de vin que je suis devenu complètement insensible à la douleur. Tout ce que je ressens, c’est un profond plaisir en me mouvant au dessus de cet homme qui me fait tant de bien.

\- Tu es si beau Galanthus, murmure-t-il en se redressant légèrement pour capturer avidement mes lèvres.

Ce soudain tutoiement ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire je dirais qu’il accentue mon excitation tout comme sa main qui se perd dans ma chevelure rousse avant de la tirer doucement en arrière. J’accompagne son geste et lui offre mon cou qu’il mord à pleine dents pour y laisser son emprunte. Je gémis un peu plus fort tout en enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair luisante de transpiration. Aristide ne tarde d’ailleurs pas à inverser nos positions, reprenant ainsi les choses en main. Je me laisse docilement faire, me contentant de gémir et de réclamer ses lèvres. Je me surprends même à le supplier d’y aller plus fort dans ses coups de reins, chose qu’il ne tarde pas à faire.

Je jouis le premier, un peu avant qu’Aristide ne me souille pour la énième fois depuis ce matin. Je crois que l’orgasme a été aussi violent pour lui que pour moi. J’ai senti un frisson parcourir sa peau sous mes doigts et je ne peux m’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire satisfait lorsqu’il m’attire contre lui.

\- Allez-vous rester avec moi cette nuit ?

\- En as-tu envie ?

\- Oui.

Je prends sa main et y dépose un baiser. Si lui me tutoie, moi je n’ose pas le faire. Non pas que je crains qu’il ne se fâche, j’ai simplement peur de ce que cela pourrait impliquer sentimentalement parlant.

\- Je n’avais pas fait ça depuis longtemps, tu sais.

\- Vraiment ?

Dans le fond je m’en doutais. Vu ses performances, je peux aisément dire qu’elles sont le résultat d’une longue frustration et abstinence. Je suis content qu’il ait pu aller au bout des choses. Après tout, c’est à ce genre de chose que je sers. Mon métier consiste à donner du plaisir aux autres même si ce n’est pas toujours évident et avec lui c’était une tache plutôt compliquée.

\- Reste avec moi Galanthus. Je m’occuperais bien de toi. Je te le jure.

Un large sourire se forme sur mes lèvres alors que je cherche les siennes à l’aveugle. Après les avoir soudées, je lui murmure :

\- Vous savez bien ce qu’il en est Aristide. Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais le seul à pouvoir décider de rester ou non.

Car en admettant que j’accepte sa proposition, je doute que Raven me laisse m’en aller de cette manière. Pas après avoir tant investi en moi. Dans le fond, mon aspiration à la liberté n’est qu’une illusion. Je ne serais jamais un homme libre. Quoi que je fasse, j’appartiendrais toujours à Raven, non pas que j’en sois amoureux mais tout simplement parce que je lui dois tout. Il est mon protecteur mais surtout il est celui qui a pris soin de moi après que David ait tenté de me tuer. Alors comment pourrais-je lui tourner le dos ?

\- Mais tout est déjà réglé Galanthus. Il te suffit d’un mot pour que tout ce que je possède soit à toi.

J’esquisse un sourire sans lui répondre. Je ne souhaite pas continuer cette conversation. Il m’a fallu tant d’énergie pour qu’il s’ouvre enfin à moi. Je n’ai pas envie de tout gâcher en le contrariant inutilement. Il est tard et nous sommes aussi épuisés l’un que l’autre. Je me contente donc de l’embrasser avec douceur avant de me blottir dans ses bras, nichant par la même occasion mon visage dans le creux de son cou pour en respirer  ce parfum si familier qui me fait tant de bien.

 

Cette nuit-là c’est encore à David que je rêve. C’est vers lui que convergent toutes mes pensées depuis que j’ai fait le deuil de mon amour pour le beau capitaine Grant. Une douce et amer illusion. Comment ai-je pu croire et imaginer qu’un homme aussi beau et vertueux que lui, pourrait vouloir de moi ? J’ai été naïf. Tout comme j’ai été stupide de croire en l’histoire d’amour que je vivais avec David. Une histoire qui s’est terminé de manière tragique lorsqu’il m’a poussé de cette falaise au lieu de me pourfendre avec son épée. Et maintenant voilà que je laisse un nouvel homme se glisser dans mon cœur en même temps qu’il se glisse dans mon corps. Aristide n’est qu’un client. Un homme sans importance qui pourtant me fait autant douter de moi qu’il me fait gémir et jouir. Et je n’ai pas eu besoin de me forcer pour m’abandonner dans ses bras. J’ai aimé chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses et surtout chacun de ses coups de reins. J’ai adoré le sentir s’enfoncer en moi alors que ses dents marquaient ma chair. Et l’espace d’un instant j’ai eu envie d’être réellement à lui, de croire ses belles paroles et de lui dire oui. _Oui, je veux rester avec vous. Oui, je veux vous appartenir…_

Je suis stupide.

C’est ce que je ne cesse de me répéter alors que j’écoute sa respiration régulière et paisible, sans  oser retirer ce bandeau qui couvre mes yeux. Je sais qu’il fait encore nuit mais j’ai peur que le clair de lune ne me laisse entrevoir son visage. Et j’ai si peur de découvrir ses traits. Peur de voir ce que mon cœur sait déjà. Peur d’avoir la confirmation qu’Aristide est en réalité…

Je chasse ces pensées absurdes à mon esprit et efface ces larmes qui coulent d’elles-mêmes le long de mon visage. Galanthus reprends toi ! Tu es une putain. Tu vends tes charmes et du rêve. En aucun cas tu ne dois succomber aux fantasmes que tu créais toi-même. Sinon que deviendras-tu ? J’essaie de me raisonner sans parvenir à me rendormir. Alors je pose ma tête contre son torse et je me laisse bercer par sa respiration tout en me répétant que je suis stupide de me laisser séduire par un homme tel que lui.

 

La nuit dernière a été particulièrement agitée. En plus d’avoir abusé de l’alcool et des plaisirs de la chair, je n’ai pas réussi à trouver un repos réparateur dont j’avais besoin, si bien que j’ai beaucoup de mal à émerger ce matin. Aristide n’est plus à mes côtés. Je ne sens plus sa présence mais je sais qu’il n’est pas très loin. J’entends ses pas dans la chambre. D’ailleurs il ne tarde pas à s’approcher de moi pour m’ôter mon bandeau.

La première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux, c’est ce masque que je déteste tant et que je croyais ne jamais revoir. Je me redresse un peu trop précipitamment et suis pris d’un soudain mal de tête qui m’oblige à m’allonger de nouveau. Aristide m’y aide avant de s’assoir à mes côtés en me disant que j’ai peut-être bu un peu trop de vin hier soir. J’esquisse un faible sourire. C’est possible. Je dois être complètement déshydraté à cause de l’alcool mais également de nos parties de jambes en l’air. D’ailleurs je n’aurais pas été contre recommencer ce matin. Mais à le voir ainsi vêtu, j’en conclus qu’il a à faire et qu’il ne peut pas trainer au lit avec moi. Tant pis…

Je ferme les yeux en sentant sa main frôler mon visage et crispe mes doigts sur ses vêtements pour lui faire comprendre que j’ai envie qu’il vienne à moi. Je le sens s’approcher et retirer son masque pour m’embrasser. Mes bras se referment sur son cou en même temps que mes cuisses s’écartent pour l’accueillir contre moi. J’ai envie et besoin de sentir sa chaleur et il me fait à présent suffisamment confiance pour retirer le temps d’un baiser ce voile qu’il s’obstine à placer entre nous. Mais tant pis, je ne veux pas voir son visage, juste sentir ses lèvres et son corps contre le mien. J’ai besoin de réconfort ce matin pour me donner du courage et ainsi pouvoir affronter cette nouvelle journée qui commence mais aussi ce que je m’apprête à lui.

\- Aristide…

Je gémis son prénom alors que son visage s’enfonce dans le creux de mon cou pour marquer profondément ma peau.

\- Avant que ne vaquiez à vos occupations, nous devons parler…

Ma voix tremble légèrement et ses morsures cessent sans qu’il ne se redresse pour autant.

\- Nous n’avons toujours pas parlé des termes de notre relation. Il faudra le faire tôt ou tard et nous avons suffisamment retardé le moment.

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair. Je te veux toi, dans ton entier. Je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours.  

Sur ces mots, il se redresse légèrement puis m’offrent le baiser le plus langoureux qu’il m’ait été donné de recevoir depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu’il prend fin, son visage se niche à nouveau dans le creux de mon cou. J’ouvre alors les yeux et commence à fixer le plafond tout en glissant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Ils sont doux et j’aime leur contact. J’aime de toute façon tout chez cet homme. Ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés. Il faut dire qu’il a un caractère particulièrement déplaisant et pourtant lorsqu’on prend la peine d’apprendre à le connaitre un peu mieux, on ne peut qu’être touché par ses sentiments.

\- Je ne pourrais pourtant pas rester éternellement ici et vous le savez. Je suis une putain du Quartier Rouge. Je me fais appeler courtisan mais je n’en reste pas moins une catin qu’on paie pour écarter les cuisses et gémir.

Habituellement je veille à ne pas le rappeler à mes clients mais celui-ci est disons spécial et je me dois de lui rafraichir la mémoire sur ce que je suis mais surtout sur ce que je suis en mesure ou non de lui offrir. Je sens son corps se tendre légèrement à mes paroles crues et sans doute cruelles. Pourtant c’est la réalité. Il ne doit pas l’oublier. Je ne serais jamais à lui. J’appartiens à Raven que je le veuille ou non. Après tout, je lui dois tout à commencer par ma propre vie.

\- Et si je ne te laissais plus repartir ?

\- Je vivrais enfermé dans ce manoir qui tombe en ruine ?

\- Je le rénoverais pour toi. Je te l’offrirais et tu ne manquerais jamais plus de rien.

\- Je ne manque déjà de rien.

Un soupir traverse mes lèvres alors que je ferme douloureusement les yeux. Ces belles promesses, je les connais. David me les avait faites lui aussi avant de se lasser de moi et d’en finir avec notre histoire d’amour. Alors qui me dit que lui ne fera pas la même chose ? Je ne suis rien de plus qu’une distraction. Un caprice et je ne dois pas succomber au piège même si je sens mon cœur commencer à vaciller. Je suis si faible… si stupide…  

\- Ce que je veux vraiment, nul ne peut me l’offrir.

\- Que veux-tu Galanthus ? Dis-le moi et j’exaucerais tes souhaits.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et ouvre les yeux alors qu’un sourire mauvais se dessine sur mes lèvres. J’ai pris ma décision. Je ne dois plus jamais me montrer faible face à un homme. Je ne peux plus continuer à me laisser piétiner de cette manière et guider par mes émotions et mes sentiments. Ce n’est pas mon cœur qui doit dicter ma conduite mais ma tête. Alors peut importe à quel point Aristide me rappel David, je ne dois pas céder à la tentation de lui dire oui en dépit de l’envie qui me consume. Je ne dois pas reproduire la même erreur au risque d’être à nouveau brisé.  

\- Je veux avoir la certitude que votre cœur m’appartient réellement. 

\- Et comment puis-je t’offrir cette certitude ?

\- Ramenez-moi au Quartier Rouge et montrez-vous patient. Vous connaissez mes tarifs. Ceux pour lesquels je vends mon corps. Revoyons-nous et montrez-moi à quel point vous êtes capable d’attendre et de souffrir pour moi.

Si je dois souffrir en ouvrant mon cœur à un homme, je ne veux pas être le seul à le faire. Soyons deux à souffrir et nous verrons bien ce qu’il pourra en ressortir de ce jeu cruel.

Je sens toujours sa respiration dans le creux de mon cou et ses doigts courir sur mon corps jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent par frôler mon visage. Son pouce efface une larme qui coule le long de ma joue avant de caresser ma lèvre inférieure tremblante d’émotion.

\- Est-ce le prix à payer pour gagner ton cœur et ta confiance ?

\- C’est le prix à payer pour avoir le droit d’en réparer les morceaux brisés il y a bien longtemps par un homme qui m’a fait les même promesses que vous.

Je sens son corps se crisper contre le mien. J’imagine qu’il n’est pas agréable d’entendre ce genre de chose et pourtant je me dois d’être honnête avec lui. Je dois également me montrer prudent et me préserver des belles paroles que mes amants peuvent me susurrer dans l’intimité d’une chambre. Et le pouvoir de séduction qu’Aristide exerce sur moi est trop important pour que je ne prenne pas ce genre de précaution. Je sais à quel point mon cœur peut se montrer faible surtout avec un homme évoquant en moi tant de sentiments et de sensations perdues et oubliées.

\- Très bien. Je vais te ramener au Quartier Rouge puisque c’est ce que tu veux.

En le sentant se redresser, je ferme les yeux et accepte son baiser chargé d’amertume et de tristesse. Il sera le dernier de notre rendez-vous puisqu’il m’aide à me redresser et à quitter le lit. Il reprend même son ton froid et distant lorsqu’il m’annonce qu’un bain et des vêtements propres m’attendent. Sans un mot de plus, il quitte la chambre et en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui, je sens des larmes couler le long de mon visage.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Je soupire d’aise en sentant ses lèvres parcourir mon corps, n’hésitant pas à crisper mes doigts dans ses cheveux sombres lorsqu’il s’attarde plus particulièrement sur mon entrejambe. Rares sont les clients à m’offrir ce genre de plaisir. Ils ne paient généralement pas pour ça. C’est plutôt moi qui suis sensé les gratifier mais Alexander Fleming est différent. Ou plutôt c’est notre relation qui s’est transformée au fil du temps en particulier depuis qu’il m’a recueilli chez lui, soignant ainsi les paies de mon corps et en partie celles de mon âme. Doux et attentionné, le docteur Fleming se rapproche désormais bien plus d’un ami et d’un amant que d’un client, bien que sa dotation soit toujours aussi généreuse. Il ne fait d’ailleurs pas la bêtise de croire qu’il est le seul homme pour qui j’écarte les cuisses cependant il reste le seul à me faire l’amour de cette manière et c’est ce qui fait de lui un homme si spécial à mes yeux et dans mon cœur.

Un gémissement plus aigu traverse mes lèvres lorsque je sens ses doigts humides pénétrer mon anneau de chair alors que ses lèvres s’activent toujours sur mon sexe tendue. Rien que pour ce genre d’attention, Alexander mérite le droit de frapper à ma porte sans avoir besoin de me réserver à l’avance. Pour lui, mes draps seront toujours ouverts car je sais que chaque nuit passée en sa compagnie sera délicieuse.

- Alexander… je ne veux pas jouir maintenant… 

Ma voix tremble de plaisir alors que je le supplie du regard de cesser sa fellation et sa masturbation anale. C’est son sexe que je veux sentir en moi et c’est son corps brûlant de désir que j’ai envie d’avoir contre le mien. Je suis sur le point de venir lorsqu’il retire ses doigts et qu’il se redresse, enfonçant son érection entre mes cuisses alors que ses lèvres brillantes de salive viennent chercher les miennes. Je gémis durant notre baiser alors que ma langue s’enroule autour de la sienne et que mes jambes se referment sur sa taille. J’aime lorsqu’il me prend de cette manière et qu’il me fait pousser des petits cris à chaque coup de reins. Avec lui tout est naturel et rien n’est simulé. Il est l’amant que j’apprécie le plus d’avoir dans mon lit car les seuls sentiments qui nous unissent se résument à de l’amitié et du désir. Il n’y a pas d’amour. Juste de l’affection et du plaisir. C’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin pour être heureux. L’amour est traitre. Il fait mal et ne dure qu’un temps. Alors que la relation que nous avons tissé est, je l’espère éternelle.

Nous finissons par jouir ensemble, presqu’en même temps. Alexander prend toujours garde à venir après moi, pour son égo mais aussi pour mon plaisir. Bien après avoir atteint l’orgasme, nous restons enlacés à nous embrasser et nous sourire sans rien nous dire d’autre. Parler est inutile pour le moment. Nous le ferons plus tard, lorsque les brumes du plaisir commenceront à se dissiper. Pour l’heure nous profitons du petit nuage sur lequel nous flottons.

\- Est-ce que tu m’autorises à passer la nuit avec toi ? Me demande-t-il tout en dégageant mon visage des mèches qui y ont glissé.

J’esquisse un sourire et relève légèrement la tête pour déposer un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr. En plus je n’ai pas envie de dormir seul cette nuit.

\- Tu continues de faire des cauchemars ?

Je baisse les yeux tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je n’aime pas parler de ça mais je sais que d’une manière ou d’une autre, ce cher docteur arrivera à ses fins comme si sa nouvelle mission était de soigner tous les maux de mon âme. Une tache bien ardue car je n’en manque pas. Ma vie est un drame et je ne compte plus toutes ces fois où j’ai tenté d’y mettre fin. La dernière en date m’a valu un séjour chez Alexander. Un mal pour un bien puisque cette mésaventure a marqué un nouveau tournant dans notre relation.

\- Raconte-moi, me dit-il en s’installant plus confortablement dans mes draps tachés par nos ébats.

Je pousse un profond soupir et viens poser ma tête contre son torse. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par les battements de mon cœur. Ses doigts courent dans mes cheveux roux et je finis par me détendre complètement dans ses bras mais également grâce à toutes ses petites attentions car je sens également ses lèvres se presser contre ce qu’elles trouvent à leur porter.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de parler de ça. On est si bien là, Alexander.

\- Si je ne comprends pas ce qui te hante, je ne pourrais pas t’aider si tu es pris de terreur nocturne.

\- Je n’en ai pas toutes les nuits tu sais.

\- Et comment fais-tu lorsque tu es avec un client ?

\- Je ne dors pas. Je veille et j’attends le lever du soleil.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu as l’air si fatigué.

\- Je passe rarement toute une nuit avec un homme, tu sais.

\- Que vois-tu dans tes cauchemars Galanthus ?

Je pousse un autre soupir tout en fermant les yeux. Je crois que cette fois-ci je ne parviendrais pas à détourner la conversation. Tant pis…

\- Je rêve du Marais et de la vie que je menais là-bas.

\- Tout à commencé après ta tentative de suicide, n’est-ce pas ? Peut-être serait-il temps de m’en parler.

Je me crispe et en le sentant, Alexander resserre son étreinte sur mon corps. Je relève la tête vers lui et cueille ses lèvres. Nous partageons un tendre baiser durant lequel il inverse nos positions pour me surplomber. L’espace d’un instant je crois être arrivé à mes fins mais il ne se laisse pas piéger et au lieu de recommencer à me faire l’amour, il me dit :

\- Je t’écoute.

J’esquisse un sourire alors que mes yeux commencent à me piquer. Je n’aime pas repenser à ma vie d’avant et surtout pas maintenant. Malheureusement je crois que je n’ai pas le choix.

\- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, Alexander.

\- Par le début. Raconte-moi ton histoire Galanthus, celle que tu ne partages jamais avec qui que ce soit. Je veux en apprendre plus sur toi et comprendre réellement qui tu es.

J’acquiesce, prends une profonde inspiration puis déclare :

\- Comme beaucoup d’enfant né dans les Marais, je n’ai pas de père. Ma mère se prostituait pour vivre et était à moitié folle. Pourtant, elle a veillé à ce qu’aucun homme ne me touche de son vivant. Elle me gardait caché comme la huitième merveille du monde, du moins dans ses bons jours car elle était parfois prise de crise de folie et m’accusait d’être à l’origine de tous ses maux, à elle mais également ceux de tous les habitants du Marais et même de la cité toute entière. J’étais tantôt l’enfant prodige, fils d’un prince déchu, tantôt l’enfant maudit issu d’une union illicite avec un démon qui l’avait détourné du droit chemin. Je crois que dans le fond, ça n’a aucune importance. Je pense juste que ma mère était une jeune femme triste dont le cœur avait été brisé par un homme qui avait dû lui promettre beaucoup de chose avant de s’évaporer dans la nature. D’ailleurs mon père devait très certainement être étranger, peut-être un matelot de passage. Ce qui expliquerait mes yeux bleus et mes cheveux roux, mais également le fait que personne ne l’ait connu. Quand ma mère est morte, j’ai appris à me débrouiller. Je travaillais dans une auberge comme serveur et homme à tout faire. Je ne me prostituais pas mais il arrivait que des hommes me prennent de force en me laissant quelques pièces après avoir fini leur affaire. Le viol est si commun dans les Marais et ça n’en est un que lorsqu’on ne vous laisse rien en partant. Tout bien réfléchis, je crois que c’est comme ça que ma mère a commencé dans le milieu. Il fallait bien arrondir ses fins de semaines et trouver de quoi nourrir l’encombrant bébé que j’étais et ma différence physique ne devait pas être un cadeau. Les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus, ça attire forcément l’attention. Il y a ceux qui aiment et ceux qui détestent. J’ai longtemps souffert de cette différence avant d’en faire une force et je crois qu’ici, au Quartier Rouge, cette distinction plait beaucoup aux hommes même si je veille à dissimuler la véritable couleur de mes yeux.

\- J’en suis le premier charmé. J’aime ta chevelure flamboyante, quant au bleu de tes yeux je suis ravi d’être l’une des rares personnes à pouvoir en profiter.

J’esquisse un sourire auquel Alexander répond avant que nos lèvres ne se trouvent pour échanger un chaste baiser. J’aurais aimé aller plus loin mais mon cher docteur sait parfaitement ce qu’il veut et ne se laisse pas distraire par mes ruses. Tant pis, j’aurais au moins essayé et à présent je sais qu’il ne me reste plus qu’à lui continuer mon histoire.

\- Quand je ne travaillais pas à l’auberge, je me promenais le long de la plage pour ramasser des coquillages. Je les sculptais et travaillais la nacre, confectionnant ainsi des objets décoratifs ou des bijoux qui avaient beaucoup de succès sur le vieux port. C’est comme ça que j’ai rencontré David…

Je prononce avec beaucoup de difficulté son prénom tant ma gorge est nouée. Ma voix tremble légèrement et c’est lorsqu’Alexander efface mes larmes que je me rends compte que je pleure.

\- Qui est David exactement ?

\- Je l’ignorais à l’époque mais il y a peu, j’ai découvert que son nom de famille était Iscariote.

\- Iscariote ? Comme le…

\- Comme le colonel Iscariote de la Garde Royale, héros de la Guerre Civile et fils du Grand Maréchal. Mais à l’époque je n’en savais rien. Pour moi, il était juste David, un homme marqué par la Guerre Civile qui avait tenté de se tuer en sautant d’une falaise. Je l’ai vu faire et tomber à la mer. J’étais sur la plage en contre bas alors j’ai sauté à l’eau pour le sauver. Je l’ai ramené sur la plage et je l’ai ranimé. Je me suis ensuite occupé de lui et c’est comme ça que notre histoire a commencé. Je ne savais vraiment rien de lui. Simplement qu’il vivait sur la Colline aux Poètes, donc qu’il était riche. Il a fini par m’y emmener, m’arrachant ainsi à la misère et la prostitution forcée. Il m’a enfermé dans une jolie cage dorée et nous nous sommes aimés jusqu’à ce qu’il se lasse de moi. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment les choses ont dégénéré entre nous. Je l’aimais et je croyais que lui aussi m’aimait mais un soir ces hommes sont arrivés. Ils étaient de la Garde Royal. David les a invité à passer la nuit à la résidence et il m’a offert à eux avant de me chasser. Ensuite il a dû changer d’avis car il m’a poursuivit son épée à la main. Lorsque je suis arrivé au bord de la falaise, celle depuis laquelle il avait voulu se suicider juste avant notre rencontre, il m’a tout simplement poussé dans le vide. Tout est allé si vite, sans que je ne comprenne ce qui s’est réellement passé ce soir-là. Je crois que c’est pour cette raison que je ne parviens pas à faire le deuil de cette histoire d’amour. Le David qui s’en est pris à moi n’avait rien à voir avec celui que je connaissais.

\- Et tu l’as revu, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, au défilé de la fête de la Cité. Je l’ai vu mais lui aussi m’a vu. Ensuite il y a eu tous ces gardes royaux dans le Quartier Rouge et j’ai eu peur qu’ils ne soient à ma recherche.

\- Alors tu t’es ouvert les veines.

\- J’ai essayé mais tu m’as sauvé.

J’esquisse un sourire et alors que je tente de capturer ses lèvres, Alexander détourne le visage et prend mon poignet pour y déposer un baiser. Son geste est doux et tendre mais son regard est rempli de tristesse lorsqu’il relève les yeux vers moi. Il se redresse également et je l’imite. À la lueur des bougies encore allumée dans la chambre, je tente de comprendre ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête. Il semble hésiter, comme s’il ne savait pas s’il devait me dire quelque chose ou pas.

\- Alexander ?

\- J’ignorais quelle était la nature de votre relation quand il t’a emmené chez moi. Bien sûr que je savais de qui il s’agissait. Qui ne le connait pas ? Après tout, c’est un héros. En tout cas c’est de cette manière que les gens le considèrent.

Je sens mon estomac se nouer alors que j’écoute attentivement ce que mon amant tente de m’expliquer bien qu’au fond de mon cœur, je sache déjà de quoi il s’agit.

\- C’est le colonel David Iscariote qui t’a emmené chez moi. C’est lui qui a bandé tes poignets et qui t’a donné les premiers soins avant que je n’intervienne. Quand il a fait irruption chez moi il semblait confus, paniqué mais surtout au bord du désespoir. Il m’a supplié de l’aider, de te sauver et n’est parti qu’une fois rassuré sur ton état. Il m’a également fait promettre de ne pas te parler de lui. Je n’ai pas pour habitude de me mêler des histoires d’autrui mais tu es devenu spécial pour moi Galanthus et j’ai le sentiment que je le suis moi aussi devenu alors je ne veux pas qu’il y ait ce genre de secret entre nous.

Je ne dis rien. Que pourrais-je bien répondre à ça ? C’est à peine si je parviens à déglutir et même a respirer tant je suis pétrifié de surprise même si au fond de mon cœur je le savais. Dire que l’apprendre mais surtout en avoir confirmation ne me fait pas plaisir, serait mentir. Cela me rend juste un peu plus confus quant à ce que je suis sensé ressentir pour David. Pourquoi me sauver après avoir voulu me tuer ? Décidément, je ne comprends rien à cet homme et c’est peut-être mieux comme ça.

\- Je suis désolé Galanthus. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû te le dire, surtout après avoir entendu ton histoire…

Je lui fais un non de la tête tout en esquissant un léger sourire. J’encadre même son visage avec mes mains et lui donne un baiser maladroit mais chargé de reconnaissance.

\- Alexander tu es sans doute l’homme le plus merveilleux de cette cité et à mes yeux, tu es bien plus qu’un client.

\- J’ose espérer être au moins un ami et un amant…

\- C’est ce que tu es et je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

J’entrelace mes doigts aux siens avant de lui offrir un langoureux baiser, mettant ainsi fin à ce moment de confession. Je ne tiens pas à le poursuivre car il n’y a pas grand-chose à ajouter. Alexander connait à présent les grandes lignes de ma vie. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de Raven mais j’imagine que d’une manière ou d’une autre il le connait. Après tout il s’agit de mon protecteur. L’homme qui a fait de moi le courtisan que je suis devenu. Celui qui a un projet pour moi et qui espère un jour me faire accéder à la cours royale pour une bien mystérieuse raison, mais pour cette nuit je ne tiens pas à y penser davantage. Je veux simplement me perdre dans les baisers et les étreintes d’Alexander jusqu’au petit matin.  Oubliant ainsi David mais également Aristide…


End file.
